Deception
by Warlordess
Summary: FINISHED! Anzu is being haunted by a monster in her dreams. It is feeding her lies about her friends and, slowly but surely, she’s becoming unsure of how much she should trust them... YamiAnzu romance.
1. Chapter One

Deception

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: I've finally gathered enough courage, after two years, to post this fic on FFN. Please don't flame without reason as I'm all ready feeling slightly nauseous at the thought of all those Anzu-bashers out there. I hope you can forgive me for NOT actually hating any certain character, since I only hate certain couples. Also, this is my second Yu-Gi-Oh fic and my first Yami/Anzu. That's right, I said Yami WILL be paired with Anzu. 

Summary: Anzu is being haunted by a monster in her dreams. It is feeding her lies about her friends and, slowly but surely, she's becoming unsure of how much she should trust them... MAJOR Yami/Anzu romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own Yami or Anzu. Or Yuugi... Or Jou... Or Honda... But I think I'm just fine with that! At least for now...

Ages: All of the regular characters are currently 17 years of age (besides Anzu; you'll see why soon enough). Whether or not that changes anything from the anime/manga, I don't know but I figured that it works better for my plot.

Rating: PG-13 for cursing, angst, and possible violence later on.

~*~*~

Things you should know:

"Words" - - Speech

__

Words - - Either thoughts or dream mode, it's not hard to figure out which.

**__**

Words / "Words" - - Just means emphasis, in case you couldn't guess. You may also see them in underline or both **bold **and underline.

~*~*~

Chapter One

~*~*~

In the dark of the night, she walked towards her home. Anzu Mizaki, turning seventeen within the week, completing a late nighttime jog before heading back to her comfortable abode. She was going quickly, she didn't want to be left outside too late after dark, and she feared whether her mother had locked the front door from entry yet. 

It was so late, she was just coming back from a recent visit from her best friends' house. Yuugi and Yami's. She had needed to spend some time with someone and they were just right for listening to her troubles and giving her a shoulder to lean on.

She always had this feeling of unprecedented trust in both of them that it'd be hard not to choose their house first over all the others. The two were like brothers--Or, at least one of them was.

The other one she'd rather not say. He was strong and silent, caring and altruistic. He had been a savior to her many times but only because the younger one would need his assistance in saving her and the 'Others'. For once she wished that there could only be the two of them, alone to hear every one of each others secrets, and maybe discover that he truly cared for her the way she did for him.

Call her stereotypical or sappy but she'd fallen in love. True love, as well. Not one of those futile crushes that disappeared after a few months. She definitely knew the difference. She was just absolutely positive that he didn't feel the same only because of the fact that he wasn't like that.

She had reason to believe that the guy had never fallen in love with a girl in either of his two lives at all! If only she could teach him...

But in the end, it wouldn't be worth it.

***

She was wrong. Had she still been there, hearing the two males' current conversation as they had it, she'd have realized that. They were merely sitting in their bedroom, getting ready for bed before the elder one decided to ask a question that had been bothering him for awhile.

" Abiou?" He asked.

The younger boy, Yuugi Mouto, turned to him and answered, "Hai?"

" Do you know about the feeling you get--? Right about here--Like when you're around someone you might know?" He was curious and to put it bluntly, kind of stupid. He obviously thought that it was normal to feel it, that burning heat welling in his chest, when he was around the female of the group.

" Ano--Why? Daijobou?" Yuugi asked, now just as confused as his older double.

" Hai, of course. It's just different. It seems familiar--Demo, I know this is strange but... I don't understand it..." Yami shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Maybe I'm worrying over nothing..."

" I'm glad to hear that we're on the same level. What kind of feeling are we talking about here? Like a fast pace beat, a flutter--?"

" In a way, it's the both of them. It fluctuates, you see? A burning, a fast beat, a swelling, a flutter..." He was becoming very perturbed over the unknown ordeal, "Like I said, maybe it's nothing..."

" Is there a certain time you get this-this feeling?" Yuugi asked, he was beginning to see.

" Well, Anzu-san always makes me smile. When she laughs, I feel this little flittering inside of me. I've never had that happen before, at least not at a time I remember." Yami looked to Yuugi, "Is that normal, Abiou?"

To his surprise, as well as Yuugi's, the younger teen started laughing.

" I don't understand... Where's the humor?" Yami asked, getting agitated.

" Kami-Sama--! You don't even know when you like somebody?" And he fell onto his bed, rolling with uncontrollable laughter.

" I always presumed that I knew when I liked a person or not..."

Yami was looking at him with a mixed expression of embarrassment, puzzlement, and impatience. He had to clear his throat very loudly to get his-ano, would you call it better(?)-half to stop long enough to help him understand better.

" Gomen, gomen..." Yuugi giggled again, "Matte, do you know what 'love' is?"

It took Yami a moment to answer and when he did, it was clear that he didn't know how his question and love were connected.

" Love..? Well, I'm not very well up to par with your 'Dictionary' but my definition is someone or thing that you care unconditionally for. You'd give anything, from the most common to the most rare to save them (Or it). An example is when we risked our souls to save your Grandpa and the Kaiba brothers. It's the same as how I feel about you Abiou, as well as Jonouchii and Honda and Anzu--Is that right?" He finished.

" Not at all... You were right for the first part, kinda. And of course I know you care for me and the others but with Anzu--It's a different type of love... Unlike how you feel about us. You don't get that funny feeling in your chest when you see or hear from us do you..?" And inwardly, he begged for a 'No'. (A/N: Don't spite me; I'm not a big fan of yaoi/yuri.)

" Well, not really, not at all... Is there that much of a difference?"

" Hai, thank Kami-Sama! You actually LOVE her. You want to spend the rest of your life with her. And I mean _with _her, it's not like Honda and Shizuka. What you feel for Anzu is very different from what you feel for any of us. Like in the beginning, when you took over to help my friends, I know that you became very worried over Anzu's life when it was threatened. Do you understand yet?"

" Hai..." He said with no emotion, as if he wasn't allowed to love anybody at all, "Demo, what do you suppose I should do about it?"

" I think Anzu at least needs to know what you have to say. It would hurt a lot if she were to find somebody else before you could tell her anything. Do you want to give her a call?"

Yami did nothing but nod though he had no idea what he'd say when he verbally confronted her.

" Hey! I have a wonderful idea. Her birthday is two days from now. Why not do something special with her. Give her something to actually celebrate." Yuugi pressured, looking his older twin in the eyes, "She'd probably like that very much."

" Ano, hai. I guess so." Yami said, "Should I call her now?"

" It's just a little late for that now, isn't it? Besides, she just left here, she wouldn't be home yet anyway. Wait till tomorrow. We can stop by after school. I'm sure she'd like a visit, after all, she gives us enough of them. Maybe we can discuss it then, be sure that she doesn't have any plans." Yuugi shrugged tiredly and lay down in his bed, "Tomorrow..." He muttered.

Yami followed suit, pulling the covers over him and waiting until the soft and level breathing of his young brotherly figure was heard before sighing exasperatedly.

In a new world he'd have been happy to love again, but he could tell that even after five thousand years, evil still loomed over every creature in existence...

***

Anzu stepped through her front door, quietly tiptoeing up the stairs and into her room. Her mom had fallen asleep on the couch, her exhaustion obviously getting the better of her. She ducked into her room and took off her clothes, placing her flannel pajama's over her body and then setting her alarm for fifteen minutes earlier so she'd have time to take a shower. Then she turned out her light and went to sleep.

Dreaming usually came easily for her, tonight was no different. At least, she hoped not.

__

Roses, multitudes of roses were everywhere. They were on her bed and the floor. In the hallway and downstairs. They were even outside. Streamers and balloons and flashing lights. It all seemed so perfect. Her friends all stood at the foot of the staircase watching her face of ecstasy as she came down and hugged each of them in thanks. The birds sung and the sun blazed cheerily outside. It could not have been a better day.

Best of all, He was there as well. A single, long-stemmed rose in his hand. She didn't know how he'd suddenly appeared there to give it to her but she loved it all the same. Especially since it was from him.

Another house, another dream. 

She woke up to the smell of copper. On the floor red littered every single step that she took. At first she thought that they were rose petals but after a closer inspection, she almost collapsed at the sight of the blood. Everywhere, on the walls, the floor, the banister, the front door. Her friends were nowhere and almost at once, as she entered the living room, she felt a forboding sense and immediately, she wished to leave.

Worst of all, he was there. He was the only one that had bothered to come? Was this her birthday, after all? She came up to his back and tapped him fearfully, not sure what to expect. He fell to the floor and dust crawled from under his form, climbing into the air. She screamed.

There was someone there but she didn't know who, nor did she care.

" Kaijou!"

There was nothing left of him but a stack of bones and the grim expression that had shown on his face. She ran from the room and down the hall, grabbing the phone. She tried dialing her closest friend but there was no answer. The same came from any of the others.

She was not alone, no matter how much it seemed that way... She had to find a way out, to find a way to help the others... They had no clue...

" Kaijou!"

She hung up and darted toward the front door and attempted to open it but it was locked. She tried turning the locks but they were jammed...

" Anzu..."

She wasn't going to answer, she was too terrified.

" Anzu..."

The door was still not budging. She immediately put her body weight pressure on it and she heard the hinges creak. 

" Anzu--"

She felt a hand on her and she tried to pull free, wriggling under the persons grasp--

" --Kaijou--!"

" ...Anzu..!"

She snapped her eyes open and saw the worried face of her mother over her. She refused to look into her eyes and instead set her sights on the clock at her bedside. It was five-thirty in the morning! She couldn't deal with that but she also knew that she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night so she clambered from her bed and got to her feet, shutting off the alarm.

She wouldn't let her mother worry over her so much. She was in high school, she was more independent than her parent refused to believe. She was going to show it to her.

" Honey, daijoubu?" She asked and ruffled her head in a reassuring way.

" Hai... I'm getting up now. It was just a nightmare demo I can't get back to sleep so I'm going to get into the shower..." She reached the bedroom door just as her mother called after her.

" Are you positive? You were calling 'Kaijou' in your sleep. I think that you should talk about it... Please, discuss this with me."

Anzu sat back down, feeling that she owed it to her to speak of her fears. When she was finished, though, her mother giggled. She frowned in misunderstanding. Her mother shouldn't act that way about something so serious--!

Obviously her disapproval showed because next moment, her mother spoke, "Honey, there is nothing to worry about. You are the kindest person anyone could meet and they'd have to be inhuman not to see that. Your friends care for you, they will always be there for you. You have nothing to be afraid of."

She got up and kissed her on the cheek, hugging her close. As she left the room, Anzu felt considerably more secure. It was strange how her mothers love always did that to her. And, at the same time, it made her feel positive of the people around her.

She left the room as well, jumping into the shower and humming a small tune to herself. Even as early as it was, she found herself thinking of him. He came so naturally to mind, yet it made her fear that her emotions for him were growing more intimate. And, for her, there was nothing good about that. 

He was simply not the type to love or be loved. And she pitied him for it.

Still exhausted an hour and a half later, she collapsed onto her cushions and rested her pounding head. It was like her to get up early but this nightmare was pushing it. She set her alarm for the time to leave for classes approximately twenty minutes later. At that time, she pulled her pack over her back and jumped down the front steps, acting as chipper and awake as she could when she'd gotten so little sleep the night before.

Down the road, the first bell rung, signaling that students were allowed to leave the courtyard and enter the building. Standing at the gate, obviously waiting for her, Jonouchi and Honda stood. But she didn't see Yuugi anywhere...

--Or Yami.

Suddenly a quick flash of her nightmare came to mind but she overcame it, too frightened that her friends would find out how gullible she was. She smiled, shouting "Ohayo!", and caught up to them and they proceeded to make their way inside.

" Matte! Shouldn't we keep watch for the others?" She asked them but Jonouchi just smiled.

" Don't worry like that, Anzu. It's all under control, Yuugi gave me a call on the ol' cell a few minutes ago. They're both running a little late, something about a run-on discussion, and he thought it better if we just went ahead." He winked at her, "You know that I'd never leave behind any of my friends. Besides, your special day is coming up and I think that it's more important right now to discuss what you want."

" Oh, it's okay. I'm just happy to have you guys there for me. I really don't need any gifts, just having you guys as my friends for this long is fine." She bowed thankfully and then told the two guys, "I think that I'll just wait for them, you know? Just to be sure that they're here on time."

They shrugged and waved goodbye, walking inside as she collapsed against the wall.

__

Wow, that's strange. Since when have those two decided to go to class before me? It's kind of weird, when you think about it. She looked to her watch, _Fifteen minutes till class starts. I'll give them about ten. After that, I guess I'll have to make a rush for my locker and then, first period._

She heard some laughter and turned but it was only a couple of students. A male and a female. They looked like they were greatly enjoying their time together. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She certainly wished that she could have that. She knew the person all ready that she wished she could spend her while with...

~*~*~

A/N: Um... First chapter finished. Not much of a cliffy but... **blushes embarrassedly**... I hope you all don't mind reviewing. Thanks for your [hopeful] support and I hope to see you next mind. I'm also hoping that there is a next time. Heh.

--Chibi ending transmission.


	2. Chapter Two

Deception

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: Nothing much to say here accept for thanks to the reviewers and their positive thoughts and that I'm sorry that it took so long to post this chapter! Read and review people! The two are the keys to continuation!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't want anyone else to own it. Don't wanna be sued for stealing characters.

Ages: All of the four of them are 17 accept for Anzu for now-obvious reasons. Just accept it.

Rating: PG-13 for cursing, angst, and possible violence later on.

~*~*~

Things you should know:

"Words" - - Speech

__

Words - - Either thoughts or dream mode, it's not hard to figure out which.

**__**

Words / "Words" - - Just means emphasis, in case you couldn't guess. You may also see them in underline or both **bold **and underline.

~*~*~

Chapter Two

~*~*~

Recap paragraph (You'll see these before the start of every chapter, hopefully): She heard some laughter and turned but it was only a couple of students. A male and a female. They looked like they were greatly enjoying their time together. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She certainly wished that she could have that. She knew the person all ready that she wished she could spend her while with...

(And now we begin the second dream!)

__

Rose petals fell from the sky and graced the ground. The air smelt of them, the aroma so smooth and moving. She simply loved when it felt this way. Just how life seemed so perfect. Her friends all crowded around her, smiling and hugging her. They seemed to be celebrating something. It was strange. When she was small, she never could remember sharing her time with so many people. It was like destiny or something had brought them together.

Or was it the smallest of them, Yuugi? And his alter-ego, Yami?

Suddenly, she didn't feel in the mood for happiness. She remembered now, why he wasn't here any longer... He was dead. The one person she truly cared about was dead. What about the others..? Were they going to leave her too?

Were they going to disappear into oblivion and watch her fall as well..?

She loved them, like any other human would love their friends. She wouldn't waste such an opportunity to show it.

She gladly came together with the others, all of them waiting for her so that they could enjoy the moment as one family. If that was what they were. Gradually, the smile disappeared from Honda's face and he began to walk away. None of the others seemed to notice. She grimaced, there had been this look in his eyes telling her that he didn't want to be around them again. It was like the sight of their group disgusted him.

Next was Jonouchi... The one who'd just got done telling her that he'd never leave his friends... He vanished from her gaze, following the first to go.

She looked to the last one of her friends. She knew that they wouldn't leave her. The bond that they held was too strong to break with a single snap. But Yuugi turned, giving her this look that wasn't angry, or unwanting towards her, but pleading. He'd rather be with the other guys than her.

She found herself nodding; she'd never deny her greatest friend what he wanted. She felt so alone then and collapsed listlessly to the ground. She could feel the pain from hitting it so hard. There was no one left for her. They'd all disappeared to where they could truly be happy...

" Anzu..." There was this strong determined voice calling out to her.

" Anzu..." It wanted her to follow them, her friends... It told her that they would be waiting.

She jumped to her feet and ran. They had to be this way, she'd clearly seen them running in this direction! Just as she thought she'd found them, she screamed. Their decrepit bodies lay discarded on the ground. There was no flesh, just a soft vapor rising above their bones and internal organs. She turned to run, just in time to see a shadowed figure, laughing wildly as the trump card was played. Next moment, as he came towards her, stepping closer and closer, all that she saw was red--

" Kaijou--!" 

He looked slightly hurt and affronted, "But you said you wanted true friends. Trust me, I won't let anybody hurt you..."

" Kaijou! I said I wanted true friends, hai. I didn't say I wanted anyone murdered, though, to get them..!"

" And after all this time..."

" Nani--?!"

" Waiting for you--!"

" --For me--?!"

" Watching how you hurt when you were left alone--!"

" I-I don't understand--!"

" I only wanted to help!" They shrieked and, next moment, she was devoured in flames, the last cry from her lips--

" --Kaijou--!"

" ...Kaijou..!" She murmured. Someone kept shaking her, wanting to wake her, "Kaijou--!"

Immediately her eyes snapped open and she saw Yami standing above her. She was still outside in the courtyard. She looked at her watch and realized the time. She was late!

She jumped to her feet but Yami pushed her back down.

" Relax, Anzu. The nurse is on her way." He was looking at her worriedly and she decided to avert his attention.

" What're you talking about, the nurse? I'm not in any type of trouble, I'm not sick and I'm not... Hurt..." She stated, "I think we should get to class. Takina-Sensei will be worried."

" It's all right. She gave you first period off so that you could be checked out. Yuugi and I were walking up the entrance and we saw you here waiting. You collapsed right in front of us. Yuugi went to get the nurse but we decided that I should just stay here. He's been taking a while. I suppose that she's either not in or busy. You've been out cold for ten minutes."

She wasn't listening. The second time somebody had come to see if she was all right. She wondered if--

" --We were pretty terrified, as well. It looked like you were sleeping but you kept muttering 'Kaijou' in the most hatred-filled voice... You sounded pretty shaken." He shrugged, "Gomen ne, but we both thought it wise that you see the Schools' physician. We wanted to be sure that you're okay, after walking home last night... It _was _pretty chilly..."

She didn't say anything yet... Then--

" Ten minutes? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

" We couldn't get you up. Yuugi spent five minutes trying to drip some water down your throat."

" Do you know _why _I couldn't get up?"

" That's what we're working on. That's why we wanted you to see Karou-San (The Nurses Name)."

Yuugi popped his head from the doorway to their left.

" Oh, thank Kami-Sama that you're up Anzu-San! I was worried that something may have been really wrong. I hope that you're not angry but we called the nurse in to see if you're all right. She's coming now." He stepped forward with a cup in his hands, "Here's some more water. We're hoping that you aren't sick. Since tomorrow's your birthday, it'd be really upsetting to find out that you couldn't celebrate it."

She nodded just as the nurse stepped through the doors. She was actually steering a wheel-chair, obviously not knowing whether Anzu could walk on her own. Anzu smiled, it was nice to know that people _did _care. Her mother was right. It was just a nightmare after all. There really was nothing to worry about.

The Junior year got her two male friends to help her get a comfy seat and the nurse steered her inside and down the hall. She felt so foolish being dragged around like this. It was so embarrassing. She looked behind her, Yami was carrying her books but Yuugi had disappeared from her sight. Where was he?

She suddenly got this reoccuring vision of him wandering away from her, his rotting corpse on the ground. Friendship seemed to be killing her friends in her dreams and _herself_ in actual life!

How strange could things get?

Arriving at the office, she stood up on her own and fell onto the soft cot next to the clock. First period was almost over. She had to get back so that she could help assist the teacher in clean-up for a few minutes and then she had to hurry to class... Now that she was here, though, she could never make it in time. She felt like she was letting everyone down by making so many faults.

She looked to Karou-San, who was bringing over the thermometer and some tylonol and water. Anzu looked at it. It didn't seem to matter what she thought of her situation, everybody else was taking good care of her.

She yawned and the nurse stuck the thermometer into her mouth, lucky that she didn't accidentally swallow out of shock. Two minutes later, it beeped and the nurse removed it after checking her pulse.

She flipped it a bit and then stared, "Just a slight fever. Nothing to worry about. I hear that there's a twenty-four hour bug type of thing going around. This is probably it. I suggest that she go home and get some sleep. By tomorrow or the day after, everything should be fine." She turned to her desk and wrote down a note, "Here, give this to your teacher so that they know and then you may leave. I think that somebody should go with you, just to be positive that you're okay. I'll send him--" She pointed to Yami, who stepped back in shock of being addressed, "He seems responsible and caring enough."

__

'That's right, he does... Why's he still here? He's hardly ever this kind to somebody. Though, I guess that I could be referred to as his friend...' She felt the heat rising in her cheeks at the thought of--

" Well, guess that we should go." And Yami stepped forward with her bag over his shoulders and helped her up, "Yuugi should be waiting for us at the classroom. He said he needed to ask Jonouchi something. Let's go before the bell rings and then you can get whatever classwork and books you need from your locker."

She nodded and let him lead her from the office and down the hall just as the bell rung. He gripped her tightly so that she wouldn't be lost in the swarm of students, which all high schools had during 'Travel' time. She got caught on somebody's foot and fell, he pulled her back up just as somebody tumbled straight into him, sending both Yami and Anzu to the floor.

She got up and helped him this time, gripping his shoulder and hoping to pull him closer to the wall so as to avoid collision again. She didn't understand how she could have gotten sick... She'd always dealt pretty good against illness. Nevertheless, she felt strained after such a feat as half-carrying the tumbled boy across the hall. Maybe it was because of stress... As her classes president, she had so much more to handle than the others.

She and Yami scrambled down the hall as though they were a couple of slueths and next moment, Yuugi came crashing through their first period door, Jonouchi's car keys in hand. Anzu laughed, it seemed kind of funny when such a 'shorty' held them. 

" Jonouchi said that you two could borrow his car to get home and he'd pick it up at Anzu-san's after school." Yuugi grinned and gave them to Yami. He let go of Anzu long enough for her to stow away to her locker and grab a few things. As she pulled out her notepad, something fell to the floor.

She looked down to see a single long stemmed red rose. In a sense, it seemed romantic. Her birthday was the next day, someone could be giving it to her in order to court her or something. But then, after another flash of the dream dashing continuously through her head, she dropped it. It suddenly terrified her. It was strange how a flower could spook her so badly.

Yuugi waved to Yami and ran down the hall, being expected in Homeroom. Anzu called him back just so that she could give him the absence note and thank him for going to give it to their Sensei. She bowed in friendly respect and turned back to Yami who'd picked up the rose.

" What's this for?" He asked and suddenly dropped it himself. She rushed over, "I'm bleeding..." He grimaced and began to try and stop the small thorns cut.

Anzu pulled out a tissue and gently wrapped his finger in it, making him turn slightly red in the face.

" Well..." He turned abruptly and pulled her slightly. She picked up the rose and stuck it inside her notebook, then followed after him as he left through the front door, "...Ano--Which car was his..?"

" It's that one..." She pointed to a small blue convertable, "Do you even know how to drive..?"

" Vaguely..." And he pulled her to the car, sitting her in the front seat, "Don't worry. I think I can handle it if I go slow."

It was tiring, just sitting there as he tried to start up the frosted engine and, quite surprisingly, the sound of its incapability to run was soothing, it was making her nod off. Yami grunted and gave the vehicle one last push and, next moment, he was moving. Which kind of shocked him...

Though, not as much as a few seconds later, when Anzu fell asleep and snuggled right into his shoulder. He gave a jolt and the car went skidding a bit but he got it back under control. 

Her house was right around here, he didn't understand why it seemed so hard to find it now. Anzu was so very distracting at the moment that he almost shoved her off of his shoulder but he wouldn't dare. At least not until she was completely better. He gave a look back up the road from the front view mirror and saw it, the plain brick house with the tiled roof. 

He pulled into the driveway and parked the car the best he could, pulled out the keys, and removed his companion from her seat belt. She didn't seem very much ready to wake up yet so he grabbed her around the waist and under her knees and picked her up, carefully scrounging for the door and its knob.

She murmured something inaudible but he didn't mind. It felt so calming having her breathe into his neck the way she was...

~*~*~

A/N: Okay, another little chapter without much of a cliffy yet filled with the sweet slightness of Anzu/Yami moments! I can't really say anything else here accept that I am still so thankful to those of you who were brave enough to read and review an Anzu-loving fic in public view! I know I shouldn't feel so embarrassed about what I believe in but... There's just so many people out there who hate Anzu so much, it really disgusts me. Character haters should be made illegal in the world of fiction! Arigatou for listening to my speech.

PS to Tea/Anzu fan: I knew as soon as I saw your name who you were. I was like, 'Oh no! It's her to act all crazy about my work again!' Just kidding! Thanks for reviewing and everything and I really appreciate your support. Also, I don't know if you'll be here or Yuugi-Land first but I did update my fic on your site so... Gets-ta reading! Lol! Anyway, I'm glad you realized who I was. Although I did mention in Yuugi-Land that I wrote on FFN...

--Chibi ending transmission.


	3. Chapter Three

Deception

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: Hello again! I decided to update early because... Well... I don't know why. I just have a lot of this fic typed up in one big one-shot on my computer and all so I figured you all deserved to see what I had. Not all of what I have but it's getting closer and closer... Somehow I don't think my quota of adding one paragraph per day is gonna do much anymore... Well, Chibi will let you read now.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't want anyone else to own it. Don't wanna be sued for stealing characters.

Ages: All the characters are 17 years old except for Anzu for obvious reasons. Just accept it.

Rating: PG-15 for cursing, angst, possible violence in the future, and other currently unknown things. (Well, the violence isn't really possible, the way I'm going and all, but...)

~*~*~

Things you ought to know:

"Words" - - Speech

__

Words - - Either thoughts or dream mode, it's not hard to figure out which.

**__**

Words / "Words" - - Just means emphasis, in case you couldn't guess. You may also see them in underline or both **bold **and underline.

~*~*~

__

Chapter Three

~*~*~

Recap paragraph: She murmured something inaudible but he didn't mind. It felt so calming having her breathe into his neck the way she was...

Finally he found it and threw it open to reveal her mother, standing in the hallway with her bags packed. She was definitely a little miffed with the young man carrying her seemingly unconscious daughter onto the threshold but when he described the situation to her, her frustration seemed slightly deterred.

" ...As unfortunate as it is, I have to board a plane to France today. I was waiting for my Darling Anzu to arrive back from school but now that she's taken ill, I'm afraid that I won't be able to go." Ms. Mizaki sighed. Her words didn't very much ease Yami, who took the opportunity to ask her about the trip.

" You'd leave your daughter to board a plane the day before her birthday? Wouldn't you miss it, then? It's quite unnerving to think that a parent would leave her own daughter just as she turned seventeen... Did she even know about this?"

" Well-no... I didn't even know about it until a few hours ago. That's why I was waiting for her to get back. Listen, you're right in saying that she's turning seventeen... And I feel bad for leaving her the day before she does so. That's why I narrowed down my stay there to an over-night trip. I'd be back before she even woke up--! The reason I even took this job is because-well-I know about her dreams for New York. And this job I'm taking in France will be a simple way to earn her way over, including interest." Yami looked to the tiring woman confusedly, "I've been saving my own tuition for the girl, just to make her happy. I know that she wants to study Dance in the Great U.S.A. once she's out of school. And so I've been saving bit by bit in order to help her. Those small part-time jobs don't always bring in the cash flow and be that as it may, she has her own expenses to pay here. That's why I do what I do. To make her happy. Though she doesn't know that yet."

Yami struggled to process the information. Her mother had been saving small amounts of money for Anzu-San's education all this time? She'd finally have saved enough for her to go over-seas if she took this trip? Yami shook his head. As much as it pained him to know that in the near future, he'd be parting with one of his very best and most dependable friends, if it was what made her happy...

" You will go. For her, for Anzu." Yami said sternly, "I will stay here and manage her illness. I don't know much about medicine but from what the nurse at school said, it's probably just this twenty-four hour bug that's been wandering around so with a little sleep and medical remedy, I'm sure that she'll be back up tomorrow. You just have to promise to be back in time to say 'Happy birthday' to her face. I want her to know that you didn't abandon her on one of the most important days of her life."

" Arigatou... And do not worry, I'm almost positive that nothing will keep me from my return tomorrow. And I know that I'll be back before mid-night." She bowed repeatedly as she put her bags into the taxi taking her to the airport, "I just have to say goodbye to her, though. I can't leave with that guilt laying on my shoulders. I still have to be the one to tell her I'm going." And she ran up the stairs with Yami in close pursuit.

He smiled. She definitely seemed true to her word. He knew that she'd do whatever it took to make sure Anzu had what she needed. And he guessed that in a matter of minutes, what she needed would be him! He opened Anzu's bedroom door, where he'd stored her earlier so that she could get proper rest and saw glassy aqua eyes hugging her mother goodbye and then collapsing back onto her mattress.

Yami stepped next to them both and watched the woman lay a final goodbye kiss on Anzu's forehead before turning to him and hugging him. He was slightly shocked at first but listened to what she had to say without pulling away.

" My Dearest Anzu is so lucky to have friends like you. Please, do take good care of her. She seems rather upset about my leaving. I hope that you'll do what you can for her. She can never have too many condolences. And your face would rather surprise her, I'll bet." She ran out the door but came back to thank him yet again, "Arigatou. Ano--Don't tell her about the whole deal. Like I said, she doesn't know and I wanted to save it until tomorrow... Demo--" And her smile disappeared to reveal quite a serious face, "..Demo, in the unlikely event that I don't arrive in time. I want you to let her know what she'll be getting when she graduates. I may not be able to see the happy expression on her face but if one of her friends did, then that's just as good." She left before he could object.

Downstairs, he heard the sound of a door shutting rather abruptly and next moment, he and the young girl were left alone. He sighed, settling at the edge of her bed. It was then that she yawned and turned, rolling against him, but she merely fell back into the deep sleep. He figured that he'd be staying the night so he walked back downstairs to give Grandpa Mouto a call.

Dialing the number, he looked to the table and found a sheet of paper and a bottle of something. He picked up the cordless and marched into the dining room, taking a seat.

" Hello? This is Mouto Soun speaking at the Kami Game Shop... How may I help you?" Came the wheezing tone of the old man.

" Ano... This is Yami."

" Ohhh--! Daijobou?! Did something happen at school? Are you sick? Do you need to come home?"

" Eh... No. But Anzu-San is ill so I'm having to stay here tonight."

" But Anzu-San has a mother... Is she not capable of taking care of her own child?" He asked.

" Well--She is but--"

" Ah--Then there is something going on between the two of you, is there?" And Yami could hear a hint of laughter in the old man's voice.

" --No--! Her Mother went on a trip to France. There is nothing more to say. Tell Yuugi when he gets home so that he won't worry and to call later tonight to discuss Anzu-San. I'll be back tomorrow, probably. Goodbye--" And without even waiting for a reply, he put the phone back on the hook and sighed in dejection. It simply was not his day.

He looked back to the scribbled foot-note and read the best he could in his current rush of state.

****

' Young Friend,

I hope that you're reading this sooner rather than later because then is when it will really be of help. In this bottle is some Tylenol and I'm asking of you a simple favor. I want you to give my daughter two tablets every four hours if you can. If she all ready took some from her Nurse then please wait three hours before giving her more. Also, ask her to drink fluids (Preferably orange juice or water) because that will prevent her from dehydrating. Check her temperature every twenty minutes after each downing of pills to see if it has dropped. The thermometer will be found in the second floor bathroom cabinet.

If her temp. has reached a higher point, though, do not hesitate to call me on my cell phone. You may reach me at: 03-688-2852-DF3. Please only call me if there is an emergency change in my daughters health.

Arigatou for taking care of My Precious Anzu. I will desperately fight my way back through anything to get to her in time. Please make sure that she and you are safe and try not to take your eyes off of her if you can help it. She always tries to remain self-sufficient in that she doesn't want anyone to ever worry if she's not well.

Again, Arigatou, and Gomen Ne for sticking you with such a nuisance of a situation.

Sincerely,

Ji Mizaki'

Yami turned slightly red in the face. 

__

' ...And don't take your eyes off of her if you can help it...' He thought desperately,_ I'm not so sure that Anzu will let me without getting suspicious of anything..!_

He lay the note next to the bottle of pills and headed for the fridge. There was a pitcher of filtered water inside so he pulled it out and searched for a glass in the cupboards...

" --Kaijou--! Leave them alone! Leave _Him _alone! Let me go--!" Came a scream from upstairs and Yami gave another jolt, sending the cup he'd found to the floor, where it shattered into pieces.

Leaving it where it was, he ran from the room and back up the stairs. Throwing her bedroom door open, he saw her sitting up in bed, her hands over her face. She wasn't crying but her rattled breathe was just as bad. She hadn't even noticed him there, watching her. He stepped forward and placed his hand on her back, making her jump and swipe at him. He backed away and she looked him over.

" Y-Yami--?! What're you doing here? Come to think of it..." She looked around, "...What am I doing here? I thought I was at school?"

He shook his head. How strange it was that she didn't remember anything, "I brought you home in Jonouchi's car so you could get proper rest here. But what's more important is why you were screaming 'Kaijou' again? What is this reoccurring nightmare you seem to be having?"

She shook her head, trying to evade answering his questions. He sat down with her again, his determination evident, and she looked up.

" I dreamed that you died. You--And-and Yuugi... And Jonouchi... And Honda..." Her eyes began to water and he looked away, not knowing what he could do for a girl who was crying, "It was really frightening, seeing your bodies burning to the bone on the floor... And it was even more terrifying when this-this creature came along, saying he did it for me... Because you guys had left me alone and it hurt... It really hurt..." She clasped her hands to her chest, "I-I saw how he enjoyed your deaths, your rotting flesh... And he said that he wouldn't let anybody hurt me again if I became his friend... I'm afraid of what he'd be willing to do if they--or you--or anyone left me alone... Friendship is strong... Demo, I'm afraid of it now."

He looked into her eyes. She was truly frightened of being around him--Or anybody else for that matter. Why would any nightmare torment such an angel? She never deserved this, nobody did and yet, here she was, with tears falling from her sapphire eyes.

" I'm afraid that I can offer no condolence at the moment. I-Maybe we should just wait it out... If the nightmares continue, I'll take a look inside and assist you in any way possible of my power."

She nodded and sighed into the silence. Noticing how quiet everything was, she asked, "Hey, Yami, where's my mother..?"

He was shocked. She didn't even remember thirty minutes ago, when they'd said goodbye? It was probably because she was half asleep but, nevertheless, it seemed impossible for him to tell her that her mother was, at this very moment, on her way out of the country...

" She's... Not here. I'm going to be here for a while... For the night..." He ended in a murmur. She bent her head to see his face and saw that he looked troubled when attempting to tell her whatever he'd just said.

" She's not here? Why? She went to get me some medication from the doctor?" Anzu asked in that innocent confused voice.

" Unfortunately, no... She went to... France because of a new proposition..." And he looked up again to see the deep sadness in her eyes.

" Oh..." She said slowly, "Then when will she be back..?"

" She promised that she'd do whatever it takes to be back by tomorrow morning..."

There was a dreadful ten minute silence until Anzu decided to speak up again.

" ...I suppose that you'll want to leave too..."

~*~*~

A/N: Little bit of angst in there for all you Yami/Anzu angst-lovers, like me! I know, I really am killing off the characterizations and everything but... Don't forget that I did originally write this about two years ago. Wait, you can't have forgotten... Cause I haven't told you. Oh well, I am now! Anyway, please review this... I know Yami/Anzu lovers are dimming and rare and all but... If you decided to read this at all, it'd help a great deal to hear what you think of it. It's my first Y/A fic after all. I've only written a Pegasus/Cecelia one before in the Yu-Gi-Oh section...

Well, Chibi will stop ranting now so that you faithful enough will get down to business and all that...

--Chibi is ending transmission.


	4. Chapter Four

Deception

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: Aloha, everybody! And, no, I haven't been on vacation in the Bahamas, as unfortunate as that sounds. The reason I haven't updated in a week is that, sadly enough, my computer is finally starting to lose its juice. Pretty soon I'll have to save my story (Yes, this one is completely finished and type up on my comp. I have to make some final revisions, but that's about it) on a floppy disk and keep track of it there. But, don't worry, because pretty soon I'll be getting a job and I plan to buy a new comp for myself (instead of this crumby family one). So, anyway, gomen ne from your friend Chibi and I hope you enjoy what you're about to read.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't want anyone else to own it. Don't wanna be sued for stealing characters.

Ages: Everyone current (teenager-wise) is 17 years old except for Anzu for obvious reasons. And if they aren't obvious to you, then, well, you need an upgrade in your brain capacity level. But don't take that personally.

Rating: PG-15 for cursing, angst, possible violence, dark magic, death, and complexity in the plot.

~*~*~

Things you ought to know:

"Words" - - Speech

__

Words - - Either thoughts or dream mode, it's not hard to figure out which.

**__**

Words / "Words" - - Just means emphasis, in case you couldn't guess. You may also see them in underline or both **bold **and underline.

~*~*~

__

Chapter Four

~*~*~

" ...I suppose that you'll want to leave too..."

" Ano, Nani?" Yami replied, refusing to believe that she'd just said that to him.

" My mom left... Next you will leave... And then Yuugi... And Jounochi... And Honda..." She cried, tears beginning to fall, "...And then... I'll be all alone... And everything will be... Just like before..." She sniffled and dug her face deep into her pillow, "I hate it this way... Maybe it'd be better... If I never had met any of you... I-I tried so hard just to... Just to fit in... Demo, you are probably better off without me..."

He'd never seen her like this and he never though that he would. She was always the cheerful type, always optimistic, and second friendliest next to Yuugi, himself...

" Anzu-San..." Yami began but she took no action as though to acknowledge that she was listening, "... I don't want you to feel this way. I've felt this pain for over a century, and you know that. I couldn't bear it if you, of all people, felt it as well. I think that you're being too frightened by this dream. Its reoccurring process is making you fear friendship and that isn't healthy. I should know... I've been without anyone for five thousand years..."

She listened to his every word, feeling worse than ever after concluding that he'd had far worse pains for far longer times. And these were the very pains that she, herself, wanted to help heal. If only she could teach him to love, to accept assistance when things got too hard for him to accomplish them himself.

" Yami..." She murmured, as though suddenly possessed to say something to him.

He looked up in silence, wondering what she had to say.

" Yami... I care about you. And if there's a God up there, then let him allow you, no matter how long it's been, to care for me as well. I was hoping that we'd be able to spend more time together. You're always with the guys and I want to be apart of that type of bond. I know that boys will be boys and your bond with the others may be a lot stronger than the one we share demo... I want to change that..." She broke off and looked away. Yami was seriously uncomfortable. 

No doubt her fever had carried her to the extremes, making her slightly delirious and chatty, no matter how personal this all sounded. Yet he felt slightly relieved that she discussed such a topic with him in private. He'd always thought that Anzu would be better off spending more time with other girls, rather than with the group she was currently with. He asked himself whether any of the others had taken in her interest either?

He was tempted to continue the conversation but interrupted himself by placing his hand on her forehead to check for a fever. She sighed with relief, obviously his cool palm did wonders for her and he furrowed his brow in concentration. It felt the same as before. He supposed it'd be better to let her sleep.

He got up from the bed and Anzu grabbed his hand with her own, "Are you leaving?"

" Only for a moment. I'm going downstairs to retrieve some things and clean up a mess that I've made. I'm positive that Yuugi and the others will be over as soon as their lessons are completed for the day. Meanwhile, you should get some rest. Understand?" He asked her and she only nodded, finding it easier not to argue. 

She let her head collapse onto the pillows and curled herself up in order to satisfy herself fully.

" Sleep well, Anzu..." He whispered and walked from the room and she immediately felt sleep close around her.

***

__

The darkness around her was eminent. She was unable to see a light or hear the call of water or life of any meaning. She felt a slight draft from behind yet she knew that, somehow, she was not alone. She felt as though she'd been here before, wherever here was, but she couldn't tell. 

Where was she?

What time, what day was it?

Who was there watching her?

None of her questions seemed to be answered and so she waited in silence. Suddenly she heard footsteps. A chorus of them, like a group of people...

She was hardly able to breathe in spite of herself before she felt rose petals fall around her. They whirled lightly about the wind and swept around her ankles. She could smell their aroma as she waltzed to the quiet beat of music that lay somewhere in the distance. Again, the sound of footsteps continued to draw ever closer.

She turned to see her friends walking toward her, smiles on all of their faces. Bouquets of roses were in all of their hands and they pulled out a few petals and threw them toward her again. She grinned and walked over, meaning to get close to them, just like before. Unfortunately, the farther she walked, the farther they went. She was confused. Though they moved on, their feet were not making motion...

Suddenly, their bodies vanished in a whirl of petals and standing before her were four corpses. In front of them stood the same being as before, half secluded in shadow.

" What do you need them for? Don't you see that they want nothing to do with you?" They asked in almost a sneer.

" Nani?" She asked, her mind whirling before her.

" You want trust in those you meet. I can give you so much more than that. I am what you want. I will make you happy. Does anyone else care about your needs?" He taunted and she began to hear soft, wicked laughter that sounded a lot like her friends, "Don't you hear them? They're mocking you because they know that you've been deceived by them. I can change that. Do you want to be the one laughing?"

" N-No!" She cried, appalled that someone would ask her that question.

" You know that you're denying it. Let me hurt them, just for a bit. Let us see if it is not at all enjoyable to you."

" N-NO! KAIJOU! Leave me alone, KAIJOU!" She yelled, placing her hands to her head. 

She wasn't alone, they weren't playing with her, they weren't using her, they cared... She wasn't alone, they weren't playing with her, they weren't using her, they cared... She could pull through this. She just needed to believe that she wasn't alone. They were watching her no matter what this beast envisioned as the truth.

" No... Leave me alone. Don't you get it..? I don't believe you. I don't want to believe you..!" She cried as tears sprung to her eyes.

" You do, don't you..?" She heard him laugh again, "Demo if you need persuasion..."

" Kaijou!"

She jumped up and ran from him. She would resist no matter how long it took to rid her head of these awful thoughts.

She fell to the ground just as she felt the flames licking her head, the perspiration drifting down her cheeks. And then she felt it, a presence strong enough to carry her away from this awful place. She felt arms around her and then--

" Yami?!" She cried.

" You are safe. The puzzle has been completed and now you will by at peace from the shards that have tried endlessly to cut you. You shall not worry any more." His voice died away almost completely at once, "You are safe. You are inside of me at this very moment."

She was inside the Millennium Puzzle? Is this what it felt like to Yuugi when he and the spirit had had to replace each other? It was strange, this cooling wild draft always hit her in the back but on the other hand, she felt this ray of sunshine warming over her front. It was like one side was evil, or depression and grief, and the other referred to light, happiness, and hope. It was like they were driven to make her fight, make her survive, or just let it all go...

And she was safe..!

For now...

***

" Arigatou... Zutto..." She muttered in her sleep.

" Hey, Yami, daijoubu Anzu? She keeps talking to herself..." Jounochi asked, worry in his voice.

" Hai, she is safe for now." Yami whispered, removing his hand from her forehead.

" 'Safe'? You mean that she wasn't?" Honda asked.

" Well, not exactly. She has been having reoccuring nightmares, though. Doubts about our bond with her. She told me today, along with other worries."

" Oh, did something happen between you two?" Jounochi laughed.

" You should at least wait until she's well Yami!" Yuugi lectured.

Yami only growled, "She should be waking up any moment..."

" How can you tell..?"

" Because she wants to..." A second later, she began to stir, making Jounochi and Honda's skin crawl.

" Yami, you gotta stop doing that type of thing! It's creepy!" They both shouted simultaneously.

" Not for me... You forget, I have to live with the guy!" Yuugi joked, making the two other guys laugh slightly.

" Who..?" Anzu rolled over on her mattress to see her four friends watching her with anxious faces, "Hey... Guys..." She yawned again and smiled lightly, "How's it all going, Yuugi? Enough homework for you all?"

" Not enough to stop us from seeing you." Jounochi grinned, "So, how are you feeling? Need something? A drink, maybe?"

Anzu nodded and let him take a cup that had been sitting on her side desk, "Just a bit of water, please?" 

" No problem!" He smiled, "You sure that's all?"

" Ano, hai..." She felt bad enough asking for that. It was like she was taking her friends for granted. She blushed embarrassedly as he left the room.

__

'Don't you hear them? They're mocking you because they know that you've been deceived by them.' She heard the taunt of the obscured figure from her dream. At the remembrance of this, she caught Yami's eye, who looked away as though trying to avoid her. Was it because he didn't want to admit he'd helped her in the nightmare..?

Or was it because he truly wanted nothing to do with her?

Did he maybe hear some of her thoughts..?

__

'Don't you see that they want nothing to do with you?' The taunt resounded in her numbing skull again. Why was he continuously trying to torment her with lies like that?

Were they lies?

She'd felt so safe within the Millennium Puzzle, so much more wanted in Yami's presence than here at the moment. She... Cared about his trying to avoid her...And she cared about the doubt that seemed to be consuming her mind even now, when she was awake.

" ...Anzu...? Anzu!" Jounochi called and she jumped, reawakening from her reverie, "Here's your drink. Something up?"

She shook her head, nothing for them to get worked up about. She could handle it... 

__

'Or become devoured by it.' She took a drink from her glass and placed it with shaking hands onto her desk. This strange observance didn't go unnoticed by her friends who contained their fright for their comrade.

" Ano--I-I need to rest... Maybe-maybe you should all be going..." She fell back huddled beneath her sheets and listened to the silence from beside her.

Why weren't they leaving yet?

She felt so dirty lying to them because, indeed, she was wide awake. Not even a millimeter of tiredness after all the hours of napping she'd just accomplished.

" Anzu..?" Honda asked as politely as he could under the immense amount of stress at the thought of his friend being hurt, "Play it safe for a while, okay..?" He ended the question with removing himself from the room.

Jounochi patted her reassuringly on the back and followed but Yuugi didn't budge.

" I... Think that I'll stay. Just a bit longer. You know, to keep Yami company. And Anzu." She heard nothing but a door shutting afterwards.

Trying to get back to sleep, she attempted to vanish the voices of her two male friends from her head as they talked about her eccentric behavior.

" Do you think that she's all right?" Yuugi asked worriedly and Anzu could almost feel his gaze on her back.

" Her mind... Is troubled. This nightmare is taking a toll on her nerves around us. And she is beginning to lose trust in our friendship... I prevented it from happening sooner. Or at least, I tried. Unfortunately, I must have been far too late."

" Is there anything we can do to help? Can we excavate the thoughts that may be obstructing her lucid vision?" Yuugi asked.

" I... Don't know. I want to demo I won't trespass unless she allows me to. A persons mind is the way to their deepest, inner-most thoughts, fears... Anything you want to know. I can't consent to doing that much damage. That's what it would be to me. Damage. If she let us pass, I would. I'm not so sure anyway, though, we could get lost."

" I don't want you to lose yourself within my head. There's too much unhappiness in there all ready." Came Anzu's voice from the other direction, "Demo... I'm afraid. And I don't want to keep thinking like this forever. I... want to be rid of this awful deliberation that you don't care. Denying such a thing won't seem to help me anymore. I can't allow myself to become consumed by such a fearful conviction that I can't ever trust you again." She cried softly. 

Yami pressed his hand to the small of her back, making her jump slightly.

" It's only me... Demo if you truly want us to enter your mind, and are ready for us to reveal your deepest emotions, then we will. And you will have to sleep. That way we can meet you inside and you may show us around. There, we will keep you safe, by any means..." He murmured and she turned around with a few tears cascading down her flushed cheeks.

" ...Go ahead..."

***

__

The depth of her mind was obscured in the darkness. There was a small void of light up ahead and a bellowing cry was venting from within. Yami turned to the other side, strangely aware of what lay beyond. Her soul room, only one other person had been on the other side of that door, and that was the Guardian of the Millennium Items, Shadi. Only he knew what dreams, what fears, what loves that Anzu held beneath the flesh of her heart.

He lifted a hand towards the door, his supposed curiosity about the females secrets beginning to get the better of him. He'd never before ventured into another's mind. And he never thought that he would. But she was different somehow, he was mysteriously drawn to the core of her thoughts, the very center of her being... Was this what love was like..?

He stroked the knob of the door slightly, feeling a shocking sensation across his eyes. It was like she was forbidding his entrance. Did she know that he'd been trying to find her inside? Or did she think that his urge to know everything about her had consumed him completely enough for him to step beyond the line?

Yami stepped back, aware that under the transition from his soul room, to hers, he'd forgotten his young Abiou. He turned back and focused all of his complete train of thought to further than her interior, out to her periphery.

***

A moment later, he stood leaning against Anzu's bed with Yuugi waiting patiently for his return. The moment his azure eyes opened, his counter-part was up and asking what he'd seen, if he'd seen anything at all. Yami tried to console him long enough for him to listen and continued to explain how difficult it would be to find her.

" ...The first place to check for our friend would be inside their soul room, demo it seems she won't allow anybody entry. Because of this, we will have to search and eliminate the threat before continuing after her..."

" D-demo you said that there's a chance we'd get lost!" Yuugi cried, unsure of his next accomplishment against evil.

" There is. A very good chance at that. Most people have never even known of their soul room, unless it becomes invaded. And every persons mind is like a different, and difficult, maze. It would take even a Prophesy too far too long to search it. And that is why it's so very rare that our intellect be excavated. Demo with the Millennium Puzzle..." At this point he looked down upon the small implement around his neck, glowing slightly, "...We may have a better chance of revealing the path. And destroying the evil..."

" You really do care for her, don't you..?" Yuugi asked with a small smile.

" I don't think it's that I care..." They looked at each other for a moment, "...I think that it's that I love..."

They both put a hand to the puzzle and another to Anzu's heart.

" The transition will only take a moment demo, let's remember, while gone, our bodies will be little more than empty shells. So we must hurry before anybody sees."

" Well, then what are we waiting for..? Let's go rescue Anzu--!" Yuugi grinned at his alter-ego again and both maintained focus as the puzzles light grew brighter until their being was obscured again.

***

A/N: There you go. Kami, gomen ne again to the few readers who may have been waiting a good 'forever' for this update. But I hope that you enjoyed it and plan on reviewing because it'll make Chibi feel fluffy and good inside if you do. And who doesn't want to make a good author feel all mushy and sugary? 

REVIEW FOR ME!

--Chibi ending transmission.


	5. Chapter Five

Deception

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: Hallo again, my fellow Yami/Anzu lovers. It's been awhile since I've updated, unfortunately... I'm sorry but my computer is still slowly-but-surely dying away... Well, I won't say much accept for that I hope you enjoy as I don't know when I'll be able to update again... Sigh Goodbye for now... PLEASE R AND R!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't want anyone else to own it. Don't wanna be sued for stealing characters.

Ages: Everyone current (teenager-wise) is 17 years old except for Anzu for obvious reasons. And if they aren't obvious to you, then, well, you need an upgrade in your brain capacity level. But don't take that personally.

Rating: PG-15 for cursing, angst, possible violence, dark magic, death, and complexity in the plot.

Things you ought to know:

"Words" - - Speech

Words - - Either thoughts or dream mode, it's not hard to figure out which.

****

Words / "Words" - - Just means emphasis, in case you couldn't guess. You may also see them in underline or both **bold **and underline.

Chapter Five

" Well, then what are we waiting for..? Let's go rescue Anzu--!" Yuugi grinned at his alter-ego again and both maintained focus as the puzzles light grew brighter until their being was obscured again.

It was the same as just before. The whirling envelopment of darkness voided above them, drawing their attention to the sky. They were right next to the soul room again, though, even in the presence of both Yuugi's, the door did not open. Yami touched the brass looking surface, felt nothing there. It was like air yet it was solid. The area was, nevertheless, closed off to them all. It was most likely a precaution to ward off the perpetrator who'd invaded Anzu's mind.

" We should head in that direction." He told his younger side, pointing towards the smallest of lights at the end of the continuous passage. His counterpart nodded and followed closely behind him as he began his treck over to the destination in general.

" Should I go through first?" Yuugi asked in what sounded like a frightened tone. The older one shook his head, not wanting to put the boy through any unneeded trials.

" I will, I'm the one who will be able to withstand this the most." He simply jumped through the blightless whirl of luminosity, and turned back when finished to see absolutely nothing behind him. This sent a stroke of fear down his back. If he and his former host were separated, how would they both get out?

" Yuugi?! Abiou?! Are you there..?!" There was nothing, not even an echo of his voice and it unnerved him to continuing his search, not for only the girl, and for the demon who'd assaulted her, but now his young accomplice as well.

Hardly two minutes worth into her mind and they were all ready separated. How much worse could it get..?

It was a room of mirrors, flowers, sunshine, and beauty. He'd never experienced so much interest about his friend, and he'd always thought he knew everything about her. Rose petals littered the ground, dancing shadows flickered with bright candles, and the emulations reflected memories that Yuugi, himself, remembered. Anzu obviously held all of these things dear to her heart.

He walked around, almost immediately recognizing that he had miraculously been transferred to the Soul Room of his best friend. The only problem was that Yami wasn't there. And without him, the journey into this part of her mind was pointless (Plus, he wouldn't be able to get back to the real world). He turned back, hoping to locate the door, but his eyes merely landed on a small picture on a desk near the center of the room. He hadn't remembered that being there before.

" ...A persons mind is the way to their deepest, inner-most thoughts and fears... Anything you want to know..." Yami had told him just before they entered. So was this faceless portrait of someone one of those open-book secrets?

He wanted to turn away, wanted to make his head realize that this was wrong, that he had the choice to do anything otherwise, but it wasn't happening. His feet wouldn't work and he couldn't stop staring at the shadowed photo. And, as he continued to look at it, it seemed to move closer, as though wanting him to inspect it.

It was faded, as though not forgotten but as if she'd been thinking about this being for such a long time that the basis of his existence was beginning to wear thin. He could see no existing face, no eyes, hair, nose, mouth, or head-involved characteristics. The human bodily form was obscured in shadow, the only piece of a clue remaining being the shirt worn by the figure.

It was merely a tee-shirt, no color or imagery. What distinguished it was only that it had an embroidered 'S' on the chest area. This made him look at the stance of the hidden mystery in general. He saw that this being held his arms in a way that looked heroic, his muscles large and healthy.

Was this the man that Anzu loved? If so, than what was to become of Yami and his emotions? Should he tell him..?

He was interrupted from his search by a strike of thunder. The ground shook and sent him reeling and he dropped the picture, only to see it floating back into its place when enveloped in a soft white light. He panicked as he felt the room twisting and dissolving around him. He was thrown this way and that and, knowing that he was in trouble, he yelled.

"ANZU! ANZU, IT'S ME! IT'S YUUGI! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! YOU KNOW YOU CAN TRUST ME WITH ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY! ANYTHING, YOU CAN TRUST ME WITH YOUR SECRETS!" He shouted, not even thinking about the words before they were spouted from his mouth.

The room still spun and didn't heed his voice. Or so he thought. He felt a soft flutter around him and all the sudden, he was whisked through the floor as he was enveloped in a surreal aura as well. The next thing he knew, he was plummeting two feet onto the floor and rubbing his sore bottom.

"Ite..." He murmured, a pained expression on his face. Next moment, he felt a voice far off in the distance.

"...This way... To Yami..." Came a soft, melodic tune. He immediately recognized the tone.

"Arigatou... Anzu..." He murmured before standing up and continuing. Suddenly there was small white fairy-like stalk of light that flew right in front of him. A murmuring resonated from its center, "Matte! Matte, ari--!" He shouted and the bulb came back to him. He held it in his hand and heard the voice more clearly.

"Abiou..? Abiou! Yell if daijoubu! ABIOU, WHERE ARE YOU--?!" That was when the soft creature struggled in his arms and Yuugi released him, but kept his eyes on it as it flittered away... In the same direction he was going in.

It halted exactly twenty meters away and Yuugi jumped up, finally coming to a conclusion, "A guardian?" And rushed forward.

That was when everything went wrong. There was a shriek, a shock of lightning crashing six feet in front of him, throwing him back, and a death into the darkness...

Yami was still looking for Yuugi, whilst also keeping an eye out for his other two subjects as well. He didn't see anything ahead of him except darkness and... Wait... Was that a light?

Yami put up his defense as the glimmering tenshi danced almost excitedly in front of him. Yet... There was something wrong. The dance was almost panicky and, before Yami could ask, the 'thing' was soaring away from him. Yami was compelled to follow it and took off, hoping that, wherever this creature was taking him, it was remotely close to where Yuugi was.

There was another door ahead; it was framed with blood red and aqua blue. It was the exact door that separated him and Yuugi in the first place. So, if he flew through it, would it lead him to his other half? Well, he was sure to find out, as he jumped, head first, through it, just before there was a snap and the blood red turned to flames, seeping up the water like acid.

He turned back around and sighed, appreciative to finally be away from whatever part of Anzu he'd been in.

Next he looked up to see Yuugi... Being dragged through the Soul Room door?! He got to his feet and threw himself at his younger, smaller, frailer unconscious form and attempted to ebb him awake before he was lost in Anzu's dreams.

"Yuugi! Abiou! Ari..! Wake up now before it's too late!" He shouted and rattled his shoulders like a child's toy. There was no hope as he was pulled through and Yami's arms thrown off, leaving him there. Alone. Without a 'soul' (ironically enough) to help him in his rescue.

And, for the first and only time, Yami was afraid. Afraid that he had failed those who meant the very most to him. Afraid that he had failed Yuugi, Anzu... And, most of all, himself. For how was he to succeed ever again, knowing that he'd let the darkness devour the two people who meant the very most to him..?

There was nothing ahead, nor behind. Anzu saw that she was blinded, held down, and struggled against her bindings. There was no hope. She was there alone. Alone... Had her friends not tried to rescue her? Were they leaving her behind..? She couldn't believe that they would do this to her! She struggled more violently, hoping to loosen the strange fibers that held her to... Wherever she was... But there was nothing she could do. So she tried to wriggle around and feel for any object that would be of help. Whether it would help her escape, or help her ackownledge where she was, or help her realize that she was not as alone as she seemed...

There was a shuffle next to her, and she felt whatever was there give a jump and turn in her direction. She fended from it as its arms snaked around her own but there was nothing to stop him from catching onto her and holding her there.

"Anzu! Do not run! It's ME! Yuugi!"

Yuugi..? Yuugi! Of course, Yami and Yuugi..!

"Yuugi..? Oh, daijoubu?! G-Gomen ne... It's my fault... I don't know what's going on. I was just bound in here and I can't see and everything's wrong... Where's Yami? Is he okay?" She asked in a rush as Yuugi listened intently, holding her close and attempting to check her over for any type of injury. It was when he looked back into her face that he realized something.

"Anzu... What's wrong with your eyes? They're all dim and... Grey?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I can't see anything so... Oh... Kami-Sama..." Anzu gulped frighteningly and attempted to ebb the darkness from her sight by shutting and reopening her eyelids, "Yuugi... Please tell me that there's just a blindfold over my eyes..." She whispered pleadingly.

Yuugi felt no other way to say it. It was obvious what the problem was. And they both knew there was nothing they could do about it.

"Anzu... I think you're blind..."

Yami shuddered, turning back towards the soul room door. They were within there, trapped, and he was beyond there, lost. He prayed to every God among them that Yuugi and Anzu remained safe... But what could he possibly do when there was no way to penetrate..? But, there was..! Yami's hands, which had been tenderizing his temple line, dropped from his face. He had a way... There was a way!

But it included forced entry. Something Yami had vowed never to do. And, to do so to Anzu, who'd done nothing to deserve this... It would be an invasion of her privacy, her security. And it would break her heart, not to mention her trust in him. But... It was the only way to save, not only her, but Yuugi. And she would never let him down, in that sense..! But still, could he do such a thing to her?

"I've never sold myself out to losing before; the King of Games will not be stepping down any day soon." He muttered to himself, decidingly getting to his feet.

"You're strong Pharaoh... However, to save your dear Anzu... Well, there is not so much you can do anymore." Came a sniggering tone from a bit away, "You see, she is all ready as 'wounded' as could be possible. There is no way for her to see you again." Yami's throat ran dry. Did this kuso dare to kill **his **female?!

"Show yourself kaijou. There is much I have to punish you for." He shouted and grasped his puzzle close to his chest in order to keep it from being taken, which was one thing that had grown very common of his enemies. The Eye of Horus glowed ominously upon his forehead.

There was another laugh, "Do not worry Pharaoh. We shall fight. After all, I must kill the one whose given my Anzu such reason for pain. You are what has caused her to doubt herself as a person to love. And you shall pay for making her hurt!"

"Hurt?! How many lies have you fed to her that could have possibly made her hurt worse than any reality she must have to live?!" Yami's voice was like a ringing growl. He roared in anger, desperate in loathing for this creature who seemed to be acting of the savior role, one that he, himself had always used to defend those he cared for, "Now appear before me otherwise I'll drag you out unwillingly, beast!"

"Perhaps... You would like to see her for yourself..." Was all he heard and his expression changed from anger to light shock a moment later at there was a click from behind him, "Go on then, Pharoah; dear Anzu is waiting."

Yami wasted no time in rushing through the soul room door that had mysteriously opened of its own accord. He stared at what lay inside. It was a beautiful vision. Glass mirrors and lovely visuals were everywhere; pictures of their friends, memories, and the sounds of cheers and laughter rung throughout the 'room'. Everything joyous seemed to be raining down upon his head.

A smile rose to his face; it wasn't often but... The feel of this place gave him hope, it made him feel happy. That was... Until he saw and heard Yuugi shouting in the corner. He ran at him and kneeled beside him, before his eyes fell on a newly revealed Anzu, who seemed to be in the same state as his modern-day half.

"Abiou... Daijobou? You and Anzu seem unhurt; did that kaijou do something to you?!" He shouted with an air of down right fury.

"Yami..? Ano... He did nothing to me but, to Anzu..." And he broke off as Yami's head straightened to look into her eyes.

...Accept her eyes were of an unnatural hue.

"Anzu... Daijobou?! What did he DO?!" It was only after she shook her head and told him that she didn't know, that he thought of what the youkai's words had been.

"...**There is no way for her to see you again**..." That shadow could not have been serious?! Quickly he drew her into a long-awaited embrace and held her there.

"Do not worry Anzu. I will fix this and then your eyes may speak again." He began to feel a burn under his fingertips and realized that her flesh was erupting into flames. It was an iron-hot fire that grazed his clothes and made Yuugi yelp and leap back in semi-fear and shock. His eyes clouded over as he tried to convince himself that what he was seeing become of the dear girl wasn't really happening.

"Pharaoh, though you have the will to save her, you let her burn with a hate and vengeance unadversed? What do you suppose that does for her last remaining hope that you may just love her as she does you?" The wicked laughter became more evident as the last of Anzu's fleshy ashes and shrieks died away.

Yet, when Yami closed and reopened his eyes, she was still there. Obviously relieved that it was all just an illusion, he turned back to face the beast who dared to torment those who could be known as his family, "Your tricks will not work on me fiend!" He stated at the laughing mass of darkness, his nails beginning to grind into his palm.

"You forget, Dear Pharaoh, that I can send your Anzu to the graveyard any given moment. So watch whatever you say because your next action..." He snapped his fingers, producing another illusion of Anzu's remains burning in Hell, "Could be her death."

Yami's clutch on his palms didn't loosen. Yuugi leapt up and stood at his side in order to try and defend him with all that he could muster, which just happened to be words at the moment, "Yami will save Anzu! And we both know that she still trusts us as her friends! But you, what do you wish to gain from destroying Anzu's soul? I suppose that you only hope for consumption of her will?!" He swiped angrily with his arms, mostly hoping to intimidate their adversary.

"Abiou, please, leave this to me... I do not wish for you to get harmed..." And Yami stepped forward, placing his body as a shield in front of the young boy who tried so hard to assist his friends so frequently.

Still, the youkai sniggered... But then he faltered, "You think all I wish of this is a meal? You have no idea how wrong you are, child. I have so much more planned for a hollow corpse than a nights' supper. I have Hell planned for the one who wishes to be friends and/or lovers with the devil that is the former Egyptian ruler. Pharaoh, I have beckoned you here through her in order to avenge what you have destroyed over the centuries."

"You have hurt and possibly permanently wounded my dear Anzu, only to come at me with revenge? What have you against me?! What is there that is so appalling, that I have done to you, that would lead you to make the fearless fear and the doubtless doubt?!" Yami shouted in an almost godly tone. The youkai standing in the shadows did not laugh for once, but rather, he stepped forward so that they were able to see him fully for the first time, though there wasn't much to see, really.

"Young Pharaoh, you have butchered the very essence of The Egyptian Culture. If you do not remember, how I am about to enlighten you..." There was a moment of silence as both Yuugi's were dampened with this thought, "You were the foolish ruler who blinded his people and used his rulership to open continental trade between our land and the other nations! And, by doing so, so frequently, you also happened to divulge the secrets and basis of our homeland. You see? Your trying to present your people with the cross-culture so commonly found today has caused Egypt to lose its purity. All treasures known to us were lost to the disgusting curiosity of man. They have infiltrated our homes and tombs like simple cupboards and taken whatever they wished. And only because of our current-day brothers and sisters have they failed to drain Ancient Egypt of every piece of evidence showing that it ever existed." The kaijou stood silent now, watching as Yami's stone face contorted into confusion and wonder.

"If what you say is true... Than I must have found a way to drown the peoples beliefs. For they would obviously not have gone along with my ideals." The being across from the two didn't reply, "Or is it that my followers agreed with, and possibly even contributed to, my means of bringing underbelly to our land? And now, mistakes known, you've come without moral in order to flush out the truth, baring your displeasure by threatening the lives of those who have nothing to do with us, let alone those who live five thousand years in the future."

"That may be true Pharaoh. But as a priest to the last ruler present in Egypt before the Roman/Egyptian war... I know exactly what forces to press to buy what's right for my homeland. You were the one who suggested we strengthen will against the other nations. After your... Death, and the rebirth of the Nile lands, our new king made true to your word. But, by then, the damage was done. After your demise, your followers saw the outbreak of the stained souls of the world. The men who forced through our gates and carried on the danger of spears, stone, and steel alike. In one day, because of their greed to obtain our gold and riches, we lost one thousand men in battle. Highly impossible, doesn't it seem? Unfortunately Pharaoh, even the old ways have a chance at proving an upset.

"The thing is, we have spent our time biding, learning the ways to penetrate the strongest of men. Through others, as it is currently being proven, is the most capable way of damaging them. So, after I am done with your Dear Anzu, you will be nothing more than damaged goods."

"ENOUGH OF THIS, YOUKAI! Gather your own strength and be ready because I challenge you to a Shadow Game!" Yami shouted fiercely and watched as the new opponents' face twisted into a smile.

"Accepted. And I have all ready prepared the stakes. Here..." And he threw out a hand, breaking the glass mirror that was a part of Anzu's soul room in the process. Yami tried to ignore the jerk he saw out of the corner of his eye, coming from the young girl, "Here is our game board. The rules stand..." Again his arms flew, and next moment, both Yuugi and Anzu's corpses were laying on the ground. They weren't breathing.

"What have you done with them, beast?!" Yami stated, leaning down to inspect their bodies.

"Nothing yet Pharaoh. I've only stolen their souls. It is up to you, however, to determine for how long they are missing. Temporarily or... Permanently." Another snide smirk met Yami's furious gaze, "The rules stand... Each of us will place our soul into a shard of the broken mirror. You will be able to stand being attacked three times (because of the power of the Pharaoh), weakened every single chance. I can stand the blunt four times. My soul has all ready died once and has grown a tolerance to such damage as we are about to inflict upon each other. The other two need only be hit once to be defeated. But do not worry Pharaoh; because I will not be lost to you. Now, the Millennium Puzzle around you neck will stand to be a cursor. Spin it and see... Who will fall. Their bodies cannot stand to live lifeless in the Shadow Realm for long, so we can only play the game for one hour tops. In any case, you'll have to destroy the shards to win the game. But it's not as easy as shattering a few glass pieces..." He created the board, even as he spoke, "You will soon see Pharaoh, just how deep the wrath of your people extends."

And so now Yami stood on one side of the room, the youkai on the other. In the center, four shards lay encircling each other and the faces of the owners appeared in the reflections.

"To spin and possibly destroy your own friends, you must first clear all that is worrying you from your mind. Otherwise you'll have all ready lost to me; not that an open thinking space does much to help anyway... You may use any power hidden within that used corpse of yours. Any that you presume will help you to win. This is the enigma. Be careful pharaoh; after all, you only have five chances to destroy me. That is, unless Anzu's diseased soul can manage to gain faith and learn what you have to say to her, and believe me... By the end of this game, you will wish you'd told her everything... Now, Pharaoh; throw your item into the fire and let the games begin!" Immediately, flames burst from the round of mirrors. As they grew, they mounted the mirror shards, making it nearly impossible to tell which face was on which front.

Yami calmly removed his piece from around his neck and placed it in his arms to throw into the flames. After all, he knew that it wasn't his 'home' that the youkai wanted. But, just as he was about to send it flying, he held the strap and interrupted the almost giddy expression on his adversaries face.

"Hold on, beast. You never mentioned one, if you were to be guessing. After all, it's only fair that you should risk yourself as well as I. Is this not true?"

"Fine, King. I will play. But only because you are so clearly ready to die. I did forget to mention, didn't I, that I know exactly which frame holds my own soul?"

"I guessed as much. But, with all of your rules, I figured that I should be pardoned and granted one request."

"Oh, is my game not yet complex enough for you?"

"It's nothing too bizarre to add. I just wish to have the mirrors revolving." He grinned. He knew full well that the youkai probably had tabs on which mirror was his own, but not even he could have guessed between the fire and the continuous circling of the pieces. If he got what he hoped for, the game really would be only a bowl of fruitful luck.

"...Very well. I will grant you that." He nodded, his grin doubling after softening for a moment, "Now, no more talk. Let us start. Here, King, take your place and choose your fate."

Six minutes into the game and Yami was struggling to keep his many mysteries in order. First there was the random guessing of souls embroiled in the flames. Then there was the fact that he also didn't know who the youkai was, on a personal level. Most of his opponents did nothing but chant there name repeatedly, hoping to get him to remember them after they 'crushed him'. Sure, this time it wasn't about rank,

status, or glory... But still, he had to have been young as he was naive enough to believe that a pharaoh had the ability to do whatever he pleased. In truth, a leader of the Egyptian planes and the Nile had the responsibility of turning over sixty-five percent of his power to the higher priests, who were to roam around the city in disguise so as not to get mobbed when they inspected the streets and people.

... But that history was currently beside the point. Yami watched as the beast snapped his fingers and the all ready brewing-hot embers glowed and began to whisk around and around, finally starting their game.

"I shall go first Pharaoh; hosts privilege. You understand, don't you? Or do you wish to take the first failure in the long line bound to come along? It matters not to me."

"Just make your decision, shadow kaijou!"

"Very well. You may go first. Why prolong the fate of one who has embezzled such evil conspiracy his entire life? And, tell you what? I'll give you the privilege of knowing that your defeat is all ready inevitable."

"You will eat those words. I am the Game King, after all. I need no pity or word of any kind from you. However, since you seem so keen on seeing the outcome of this match... Let me introduce to you just what you are up against." And he closed his eyes, opened them again, spotted a burning shadow behind the flames, and struck. The devil grunted, but nothing more. Yami smirked; though he was hiding it well, it was obvious that our dear Game King had hit him head on.

The mass of darkness stiffened, then sniggered softly, almost like he was sucking poison through his nostrils, "Very well, then... Watch as I dispense of all that you live for..!" Nodding his index finger, a stream of wind and water intertwined flew towards the mirror directly in front of him. Next moment there was a shriek and Yami fell to his knees, breathing heavily, "...Not who I was aiming for but your punishment from the Egyptian Ancestry spirits would have been worse, nonetheless. You may go."

"...Perfect." Yami grunted, standing to his feet again, "You are bound to regret this, believe me. For I have never lost a match." And he held out his hand but didn't speak... He watched as the souls' reflections in the mirror whirled around. It seemed that no matter which direction he looked in, he saw only Anzu's face gazing back at him, "One thing beast... If you or I happen to blast one of my friends... Yet later on I win the game... You must swear to return them to me." After the kaijou nodded his consent, Yami turned back, "I play my attack... NOW!" And a flash of thunder and fire swept forward like a god bird and dashed through the front of a mirror, making it crack a small bit. Yami's opponent grunted and twitched, meaning he'd been hit again, yet that was all the reaction given. The continuous circling of the souls halted for a moment as Anzu's eyes closed, meaning that their eyes met for the first time since the beginning of the game. His irises seemed to enter right through her soulless mind. She opened her eyes a moment later, gazing sadly at Yami.

"Too bad, king. It seems her simple human mind doesn't understand what you wish to say. Now it's my turn again..." The youkai closed his eyes for a few moments, and when he opened them again, there was an evil light glittering behind the coal orbs, "Be prepared Pharaoh... For you are about to lose one who is very special to you." Yami's breath was cut short as the next strike of the same two elements as before shuddered through another mirror... Yet this one broke. His eyes widening, he turned back to see... "Little Yuugi looked so appetizing earlier on. His pure soul will be most enjoyable as a celebration meal after I win back the dignity of our nation."

"You... Y-YUUGI! Abiou! Hold on for a moment, youkai! You could not have known whose mirror was there unless you used an unauthorized ability. I demand that you relinquish your unclean ways this moment!" (A/N: Okay, I admit that sounded really immature for him but... What can you do?)

"The only method I've used is my brain. I am not uneducated and hitting the correct mirror can be made simple by one of two ways. Either use your spiritual abilities to sense purity or darkness or use your common mathematical skills. Both of which are easily obtained."

"Perhaps. But now you forget that I will be using these tactics as well. Are you ready? Because now I take control of this battle!" Yami stated, a new assurance showing in his image. 'Now, let me think. I can't very well guess by sensing her light because the Sennen Puzzle is being used to direct whose next at being destroyed. But mathematics might not be the foulest plan of all.'

Yami had taken notice that, no matter how fast the enflamed mirrors spun, the speed never rose or declined. Which meant that if he timed however long it took for the puzzle, plus the mirrors, to make one revolution, it would be easy enough to hit the right glass. (A/N: The mirrors are revolving one way while the Millennium-cursor is revolving another so... It's like a complex, two way multiplication problem.)

Yami shouted fiercely as his brow knit in indecision, "... One... Twio... THREE! NOW!" And there was a shot later when a shriek came from somewhere, leaving him praying that he hadn't hit Anzu's soul mirror on accident. Bust as the bits of dust and shattered glass fell away from his eyesight, he found himself looking into the pained eyes of his opponent. He grinned smugly, watching as, yet again, the cloak of darkness got to his feet, "You have given me the one clue that I need to win this game, and my friends soul back."

"Yes, but could it be, Dear Pharaoh, that you are still too late to stop me from destroying the precious piece of art that is your Anzu?" He snapped his fingers again and they both watched as the carousal of mirrors wound up again, "Stop--!" And Yami felt a shudder in, not only his knees, but his chest. The bind on his soul was weakening with every blast, just like the youkai had spoken. He knew now that, if he didn't win the battle on his next turn, it could all be over.

For him and his Anzu.

A/N: I guess that's all for now! Review for me, the few of you who actually read this! After all, I've been kind enough to update no matter how few reviews I've gotten so far! Well, I'm done complaining!

--Chibi is ending transmission.


	6. Chapter Six

Deception

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: I'm sorry that it's taken this long to update. Though I've had this story sitting on my computer forever, my family have just gotten finished moving into our new house and so my internet connections have been limited the past three weeks. But I'm back now and nearly finished my rewrite and everything's working out just fine again. I'll be getting a summer job of course (I'm officially a Junior!) but that doesn't mean that I'll stop updating so don't worry. And if you all want a sequel for this fic, I've got one in mind so you just have to give the 'okay' so I know to get along with it.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't want anyone else to own it. Don't wanna be sued for stealing characters.

Ages: Everyone current (teenager-wise) is 17 years old except for Anzu for obvious reasons. And if they aren't obvious to you, then, well, you need an upgrade in your brain capacity level. But don't take that personally.

Rating: PG-15 for cursing, angst, possible violence, dark magic, death, and complexity in the plot.

...

Things you ought to know:

"Words" - - Speech

__

Words - - Either thoughts or dream mode, it's not hard to figure out which.

**__**

Words / "Words" - - Just means emphasis, in case you couldn't guess. You may also see them in underline or both **bold **and underline.

...

__

Chapter Six

...

Yami had taken notice that, no matter how fast the enflamed mirrors spun, the speed never rose or declined. Which meant that if he timed however long it took for the puzzle, plus the mirrors, to make one revolution, it would be easy enough to hit the right glass. (A/N: The mirrors are revolving one way while the Millennium-cursor is revolving another so... It's like a complex, two way multiplication problem.)

Yami shouted fiercely as his brow knit in indecision, "... One... Two... THREE! NOW!" And there was a shot later when a shriek came from somewhere, leaving him praying that he hadn't hit Anzu's soul mirror on accident. Bust as the bits of dust and shattered glass fell away from his eyesight, he found himself looking into the pained eyes of his opponent. He grinned smugly, watching as, yet again, the cloak of darkness got to his feet, "You have given me the one clue that I need to win this game, and my friends soul back."

"Yes, but could it be, Dear Pharaoh, that you are still too late to stop me from destroying the precious piece of art that is your Anzu?" He snapped his fingers again and they both watched as the carousal of mirrors wound up again, "Stop--!" And Yami felt a shudder in, not only his knees, but his chest. The bind on his soul was weakening with every blast, just like the youkai had spoken. He knew now that, if he didn't win the battle on his next turn, it could all be over.

For him and his Anzu.

"Start round two." The mirrors spun around again as Yami fixed his gaze, his mind whirling to keep count of the amount of paces it took to get all the way around a single revolution, "... I can't chance this any longer. I must finish this before I... Or Anzu... Get slaughtered by the Game Reaper." He bit into his lower lip and tried to make positive of his next decision, "STOP NOW!" It was one shriek and a shatter later that he realized his mistake. Turning, horror struck, he caught one glance of Anzu's mutilated body before it vanished to the beyond, just the same as Yuugi's had.

He fell to his knees, consequently realizing that he had just sealed the fate of three beings. Yuugi, Anzu, and, most likely himself. There was no way to bring them back... Unless he found a way to defeat this being that was causing such heart ache. But even then, there was no assurance that he would get their souls back. Even if his adversary had given a promise to return him... More than once had he been forced to use his own magical abilities to take stolen things back himself.

"Anzu... She could never forgive me, though... I let her down. I let Yuugi down. I shouldn't be able to doubt myself yet, with no one beside me to give me reassurance, or no motivation to keep me going..." It almost seemed hopeless. It was just useless to fight a battle all ready lost.

But he was not one to forfeit, no matter how much was either at stake or all ready lost. He'd always been able to win back what had been taken. He would not give in with so many important things missing.

"Devil, you have taken what is mine and now you shall pay the price. You are not aware of the many forbidden laws that you have just forced entry. Prepare... For now you face the true Pharaohs power." Yami's eye of Horus was glowing quite evidently upon his forehead, blazing so golden that it almost started to turn a crimson red as he stepped further away from the 'game board' and admired the scene from a distance. For a moment, it seemed that the spirit was actually frightened though, just like those before him, he hid it, plastering a false victorious expression on his all ready deeply smug looking face.

"You are sounding so sure of yourself King. Perhaps you need to remember that, not only have you lost Anzu, but you have just sealed her fate, yourself. And there is no way to win her back, unless you can hit me one last time before I hit you. And can I please help you take notice... That it is my turn. It's no longer such a task to destroy you. There is only one hit for you while there are two for myself. And nothing would bring me more solace and joy than to see your selfish ways at rest.. And so, as humans today would say, the cat is in the bag. I've all ready beaten you; it's obvious whose better suited for that title you always claim to own."

There was complete silence as the two stared each other down... And then Yami started chuckling under his breath. It was hard to tell what was funny, considering the situation. But his humorous conscience was soon found out.

"Do you know how many people say that exact line to me? Every opponent I face has threatened me with my title; my friends; my power; my post position as the Egyptian ruler... But, do you know what? Their challenges mean next to nothing to me. Because, none of your type understand.... As long as my friends are in danger, or something is misplaced purposefully, there is nothing able to hold me back from re-obtaining it for the right and just. Your threats do not frighten me any longer. Because I know what I'm capable of doing... My friends know that they can always depend on me... And as long as I have that trust held eternally in my palm, I will never let them down." By now his laughter had almost completely diminished into a soft glare, "But, unfortunately for you, I always concede to making due with my own promises."

The beast was finding nothing about this game funny anymore. He could sense a greatness coming from the eye of Horus on the young man's forehead.

"You cannot use that eye of blasphemy upon your brow to make me run with my tail between my legs, King. I am far too knowledgeable to fall for such antics. I know more than you think. I know that you cannot possibly rely on the nonexistence of your friends to help you out of such a situation."

"You think that only their not being here keeps them from defending me? I would have believed someone of the ancient language would guess that more lay behind that curtain. But I suppose your blindness to the laws of our ways would have kept you from such magic." Yami sighed, almost sounding displeased about what he was going to do next, "I am afraid, however, that negligence does not excuse you from the crimes you've committed. I will be the one to finally put you to rest, by finishing this game for you!" And the eye glowed far brighter than ever before, causing the being to roll his eyes into the back of his head, losing sight. By this time, a panic had sent him reeling... Unconsciously making him use his hands and sending his last stream of light elements into the mirror that just happened to be floating between him and Yami.

The one mirror that just happened to be his own. His own power was enough to damage it but not destroy it. What actually did cause the shattering was the fact that it was his own attack. As host of the game, blasting your own piece was almost the same as a self-destructing mechanism.

The flames from the embodiment blew up and around, waving threateningly before crackling in front of the shadow's face. He made no move to run, none to fight them off; it was as though he couldn't even see them (though the heat was disgustingly high). Madly, his head whirled in the direction of the young man who'd pulled such a trick.

"King... You are more of a devil in saints' clothing that I had thought. But it is that saint that the young girl known as Anzu has fallen in love with. I admit that... Though I used her to tire your bond on this world, I did indeed... Grow to like her. A purity such as hers was a special thing to the blackened heart of this withering soul. It was enough to say that... I had also fallen in love with her. But it is safe to say that her heart rests with you. Otherwise, it may not have been able to rest at all." And, as he walked almost calmly into the flames, Yami felt compelled to thank him in some way. But he could do nothing as he watched the embers brew high into the 'sky' of Anzu's soul room, which had just reappeared in its entirety.

... And along with that room came the two beings that had almost lived their last existence inside of it.

The ex-Pharaoh (now wearing a perfectly operational and legit Sennen Puzzle) stepped up to them almost wearily, watching their easily recognizable sleeping forms, their breath coming in calm, even gasps.

He supposed that it was finally time to head home. There was nothing else to see after all. Quietly, so as not to disturb them, he placed a hand on each of their shoulders, Two seconds later, he felt a soft prickling on the back of his neck as his spiritual prowess carried them from the innards of Anzu's mind.

...

"...Sure hope that they're all right..."

"...Walked in on them all laying on the ground..."

"...Unconscious, of all the possible conditions?! Weird, the way Yuugi and Yami end up in these situations."

"Still, Anzu hasn't woken up. Obviously that means that it must have something to do with her. I hope that, whatever they're doing, they come back to us all right."

Yuugi opened his eyes to the voices of Jou, Honda, and his grandfather, Soguroku. Slowly, but surely, his groans began rising loud enough for them to hear him. Suddenly, there was an uproar from his friends and single family member. The sound of their loud shouts sent him reeling, and he grabbed the sheets in frustration and the coming migraine that was slowly catching up with him after such a long trip into his friends soul.

"Koonichiwa, minna-san... Ano, where am I?" It was then that he caught on to the the white walls and the small attachments and cords around his body. He must have been in Domino General. It was at that moment in time that he remembered how he had almost lost his grandfather to the ineffective treatment of this institution... But that wasn't of any matter now, "Where's Yami..? And Anzu..?" He asked, almost fiercely for such a small boy, trying to raise himself onto his elbows.

"Well, Yami is up and running around, mostly because of his powers. He's filled us in on a very thin slice of what you all went through demo... You know that we can't live without the details--!" And the two high school-ers leaned forward eagerly, hoping that Yuugi would pitch himself into the long tale of what had happened inside of Anzu's soul room. But his first priority was found elsewhere.

"And Anzu? She's safe as well?" At this, their eyes dimmed and they looked away. It was almost too much of a tension to crack with words... But Honda and Jou did quite a good job of it before cracking into small smiles.

"The doctors said that she's had some 'slight health complications' due to the illness that was grasped onto her immune system... but that, with a few days out patient treatment, it'd all go away in no time. Still, she hasn't been awake since we brought her in earlier."

"That reminds me; how long have we been here?" Yuugi grasped the back of his head, trying to calm the sudden pounding that seemed to have been wanting to blast from his skull.

"Only about eight hours. It's almost twelve-thirty in the morning so I guess that we can say... ah... Ohayo? Anyway, we were worried, Honda and I, when we stepped back in to get my car keys.... You were all unconscious and unresponsive so... We called the paramedics." Jou stated with a look of heroic sentimentality upon his face. Yuugi couldn't help but laugh lightly. It sufficed to say that seriousness wasn't Jounochi's best expression.

"Demo.... Where are they? Yami and Anzu..?" Yuugi asked. Now he was awake, he wanted nothing more than to see that both were all right for himself. The two teenage boys beside him began talking at once and he was only able to catch a few words.

"... Yami's said he was going..."

"...Anzu is still in recovery..."

"...Haven't gotten permission to see..."

"...Doctors admitted something might be up..."

"...Brain waves were supposedly on the fritz."

Well, it had been more than a few words.... But you had to think about the fact that those words made next to no sense to him. Once they were finished rambling, Yuugi took his chance to intervene.

"Ano... Care to try that again?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Once the two boys had caught their breath from shouting everything they had known, they started up again, only with a little more sanity in their voices.

"Well, Yami woke up a few hours ago and kinda... Disappeared. Demo, Anzu is still kinda out of the game, you could say, because of her illness combined with whatever was going on with all of you. We can't say much; we've only overheard that those E.K.-whatever they're called wires attached to her brain detected some kind of... Disturbance. She hasn't woken up yet and is still in recovery after some weird check-up thing they did on her."

"How long have we been in the hospital..?" He asked again, slowly getting to something of a point.

"Well, my watch is saying a little more than eight hours now..."

"Ano... And the time right now would be..?" He asked, hoping it wasn't as late as he thought.

"We're supposing that it's about one in the morning." Honda answered, checking Jou's wrist watch alongside him to be sure.

"D-Demo... That means that it's all ready Anzu's birthday! What can we do for her when she's stuck in the hospital, same as me?!" Yuugi stated, eyes opening almost fearfully, "I want to see her. Am I allowed to get up? Or will the physician protest?"

"Ano... We're sure that he would demo..." Jou and Honda grinned cattily at one another before turning back to him, "We'll be happy to smuggle you in! We're sure that you two have so much to talk about." They sounded ecstatic and much like they'd been planning this for awhile.

"Eh..? Great..." And, ten minutes later, he was whisked silently from his room, down the hall, and to his left.

"The Patient' Recovery Ward is this way. She might not be up yet, and no one besides the Doc has visited her so... Don't be expecting too much." Honda panted lightly.

"...Not even Yami..?" Yuugi muttered to himself, turning slightly red at the thought. And for good reason. He would be the first person to speak to Anzu since the beginning of this Death March, "I wonder what exactly is going on with her?" He wondered out loud, but wasn't surprised the two boys' shrugging and replies.

"We know about as much as you do. The damned people here can't give out any important information to anyone besides a family member, and of course Anzu's mom just happens to be out of the country so... Unless we can fake a family relation, it won't be that simple to attain data on her condition... Not that there's anything seriously wrong!" Jou added, at the sight of Yuugi's fearful face, "She's probably just tuckered out! As many extra-curricular activities as that girl does as Class President, and that illness, and the fact that she was stuck for hours with you and Yami, who just happen to always get into certain... Situations pertaining to mass evil and chaos... She's only human. Probably fallen prey to a bit of overwork; exhaustion."

"Eii... I don't think that's all... If I remember correctly..." Yuugi muttered, taking his train of thought back to a few hours before, right when he'd first discovered Anzu's where-abouts locked within her Soul Room. Dimly, he wondered whether or not she'd remember anything about what had happened. She was perceptive but... It was easily mistakable for most to consider something that wild as a dream... Or at least delirium, which she'd had quite a bit of the night before.

"Here we are, Yuugi." Jou and Honda steered him swiftly through the doors labeled 'Quiet, Will be removed from premises for disgrace of privacy.'

All that the three boys saw at first glance was tubes, a nurses stand (for intercom connection), and a body lying almost pitifully in a bed in the center of the room. It was easy to mistake the patient for someone other than Anzu. She looked totally different; withered and exhausted of life. She seemed about as healthy as the Card Reapers last prey would have been, after having their soul removed permanently. Yuugi was almost too frightened to approach her. What if her soul had been lost in the game?

Thinking about it, at the beginning he had watched courageously, keeping his keen eye on Yami as he stood stark still and ordered when to attack the 'board'. But then, something had happened later on and he had simply been... Cut off from that connection. He wondered if maybe his soul had been lost for awhile. It seemed sensible enough, anyway.

But those thoughts were not what mattered here.

"D-Do you two think that you could leave us alone?" He asked, turning his violet gaze on them, and they immediately nodded, realizing his sudden mood, and left the room to stand guard outside and lure away any coming ward agents. Cautiously, the young boy who was former host to the lost ruler of the Egyptian lands stepped forward, treading warily across the slick hospital floor. The cold tiles under his feet seemed to slip right through the gray slippers he had been told to wear if he were to use the bathroom, "...Anzu... You have me worried now because Yami isn't here to protect you while you sleep... You can't protect yourself and I can't protect you either... We almost lost you to a naive soulless shadow today... Go-Gomen nasai Anzu... For letting you down, and making you feel so unwanted for so long. I finally understand what it's like for you to be acting out the female among a men's group." Yuugi felt his shoulders shutter as he lay down on his bed.

The hum of the medical instruments was soothing, and Yuugi soon felt his hand cradling Anzu's as she slept peacefully, although he had no idea as to how it had gotten there in the first place.

"Anzu... You are my dearest friend... And... Aishiteru... But I know you don't feel the same. You belong to Yami, as you both requite each others feelings. I-I'll get over it; I'll get better. I've lived without you for this long, right..?" Still, there was no answer besides the steady beeping of the machines, and the soft breathing of the girl beside him, "...Eii... I guess that I have never been without you. Because you've always been there for me. You stuck up for me all these years and... And that's how I grew up to you. I realized that I owed you so much and so I taught myself... Or... You and Yami helped teach me... To defend myself from those who would take advantage of me. You helped me overcome the obstacles of Jou and Honda, and that turned out to help me more than all else. Thanks to you, Anzu, I've made the exact friends that I've always wanted to have." Yuugi thought back to when Jounochi and Honda first started 'interacting' with him. They stole his Millennium Puzzle and Anzu got it back. If Anzu hadn't gotten it back, that upperclassman wouldn't have noticed that he needed 'protection', and without getting in the way of his beating of Jou and Honda, they would never have come to see him as a friend, Jou never would have retrieved that missing piece of the puzzle from the school pool, Yami never would have come around...

It was all thanks to Anzu, in a way.

He never realized it had happened; his turn from friendship into love, he meant. All that he'd known was that Anzu had been there for him, through thick and thin, through her speeches and her friendship. Touching him as though she were an angel, you could say.

And, with these thoughts of loss and gain inside of his head, Yuugi felt the lull of the machines calm him into a rest.

(A/N: I'd like to take this moment to say... GO ANZU! GO ANZU! I dunno your birthday but... GO ANZU!)

...

Yami was busying himself by sidestepping the Recovery Patients Ward. He had been told that Anzu was in there. But he was too occupied with all of the things that had happened; he'd almost lost that battle, until he'd settled to destroy that youkai right there, and he'd ended up permanently damaging Anzu's soul room... In a way, though he'd ended up saving them, it was almost as if he'd still let her down; still lost.

Because he had destroyed the mirror that was a transparency of her dreams and, unless her dreams changed then it could never be repaired, at least not anytime soon. But he knew that her dreams couldn't change because they were from... her younger days. They were the dreams thought up by the innocence of a child. And innocent childhood dreams couldn't just be replaced.

He sighed, still trying to put into consideration that she might be up and wanting to see him. If so, then none of the others could help her because he'd told no one where he was going when he'd up and left.

"Anzu... Forgive me; for, as cruel as that beast was, I have destroyed more than one thing you were to hold close to you forever today, and more than he had been threatening you with." Yami had sided with the fact that... Given the chance, that youkai could have easily turned over a new leaf and repatched his life. It had been most unfortunate that he hadn't had time to see the light.

__

But time for my friends borrowed souls had been running out. There was nothing else that I could do besides that... Yami reasoned, feeling his fingernails gripping tightly into his palm, nonetheless. It was hard to realize that he'd come so close to costing Yuugi and Anzu their lives. And now they were being held here because of their health.

And Anzu was... He looked over at the doors just in time to hear a rather large commotion coming from within them. Next moment, Jounochi, Honda, and Yuugi were being shoved out of the front. They were rambling things like apologies at the female nurse. Yami couldn't help sweatdropping when Jou tried to convince her to go out with him.

"Ite, ite... I swear; hospitals these days... People can be so inconsiderate!" Jou stated as he led the other two toward the main hall, covering a hand mark that was starting to appear on his cheek. Then all of their eyes met Yami's and the ex-Pharaoh found himself unable to stare for long, turning his gaze in the other direction as if they weren't there at all

"...Yami..." Yuugi sighed, "Anzu... She's just woken up. She wanted to see you demo... I was unsure where you were, so I-I told her that I didn't think you'd be coming." He shrugged helplessly, hoping to coax his yami into finally meeting up with Anzu in private.

"And now, I suppose that you want me to walk in there, as if I never almost destroyed her soul? And you want me to talk to her as though there's something positive worth discussing..? G-Gomen ne, Abiou, but for once, I don't think I can do it." His eyes never met the others as he spoke, "Anzu is a blooming desert rose that I can't risk tarnishing. And she has far too much going for her without me there to take it away from her. Abiou, think about it... We are always placing our friends in danger; I am always placing you in danger. As a Pharaoh, a leader, I am supposed to protect you. Yet, more than a dozen times do I remember placing you in a game to the death, costing you more than its worth."

"D-Demo, you know that I don't care about that! I allowed you to use my body because you were able to do such things as save my friends, protect us." Yuugi was blushing now, "It-it's not right that you should think so lowly of yourself. Not when we know that you're one of the greatest in the world. You're a part of our-our team, Yami; you're our leader, you could say. I've never regretted completing the Millennium Puzzle; nor have I regretted meeting you and letting you use my body when it was needed. And I'm sure that Jou, Honda, and Anzu would never regret it either!" He crossed his arms in finality, looking almost pointedly at the other two boys who had remained completely silent throughout this grammar battle.

"Yuugi's right, Yami. You're a great guy. Maybe a little... A little different, demo... I don't think any one of us it quite normal after what we've gone through with you!" Jou stated with a laugh.

"--Not that we're feeling reproachful about it!" Honda continued for him, "We happen to think that a little excitement in out lives woke us up very well."

To say that Yami's expression was disbelieving was an understatement.

"All three of you..." He couldn't really think of words right then, "To completely sidestep this scene and evade speaking of things that I don't understand, I think I'll walk... This way." And he began pacing towards the Recovery Ward.

"Oi, then you plan on finally talking to Anzu?"

Yami turned and caught sight of the dub for the area he was beginning to walk into, "Eh..? Ano..."

"--Good idea!" Jou, Honda, and Yuugi said, while pushing him straight through the doors.

...

"Oh... Ano... Ohayo, Anzu!" Yami stated, almost hiding away behind his jacket, surprised that he was feeling so unbelievably bashful, "Daijobou? And... Happy birthday, I suppose."

The young girl sitting across from him smiled happily at the sight and offered him the chair that Yuugi had been sitting in only about ten minutes before but still remained silent. Yami was pleased to see, once he sat down, that Anzu's eye color was back to its sapphire blue. Perhaps the whole thing had been just another illusion created by the youkai... But she had told him that she couldn't see... Then maybe, just like their souls, her sight had been restored.

"So... I see that you're well." Anzu said, "And arigatou." After getting a confusing glance from Yami, "For the birthday wishes. I wasn't even sure that you knew what a birthday was. Did they determine age by years back then? And did they give you a celebration whenever you became a year older?"

"Well..." Yami was unsure whether or not he really wanted to get into a whole story about the ancient ways of Egypt but, Anzu did want to know more, "We did hold celebrations, demo, they were only for those of prestigious ranking, like myself. There would be festivals, feasts, and... Possibly a marriage when you became old enough."

"Oh... Marriage? Really?" She asked in reply, and he nodded, though it was hardly apparent.

"It wasn't exactly a choice we had. It all depended on the age of the moon and our guardians... What they wished of us was all that mattered back then. But, I suppose that you can't really call it a party, considering it was always a pressuring date having to do with our peoples future." Yami finished, finally looking up into Anzu's eyes, "It was probably nothing like what people do now a days."

"Oh... Then, you'd most likely be willing to... To, ano, make up lost time?" Anzu's tone was unbelievably hopeful, though Yami tried to ignore it.

"I don't see why not..." He tried to smile as reassuringly as possible but not really sure exactly what his expression was at the moment.

"...Great, because I know just how to spend a unique holiday; it'll be just the two of us." Anzu winked at him right as the door opened and he was ushered out by the nurse.

...

A/N: Yes, so the group is out of the fire and moving into recovery. The next chapter will probably be the last. Warning: CONFESSION ALERT! I hope you all are in the mood for some mild luvin', cause that's what's comin'!

Yeah, so, now that you've read it, review, make it nice and I'll be sure to give you a nice shout-out as thanks in the epilogue/last chapter!

Oh yeah; thanks for all of the positive criticism and all the niceness and wanting for updates. I'm glad you all like this old rag, especially since it IS about two years old. Funny, isn't it? I haven't written another fic quite like this. And I'm not just talking about it being Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami/Anzu, or action-y.

So, anyway, I'm gonna leave it here for the rest of you people's to finish it off with a nice review. Thanks to everyone! Bubi!

--Chibi ending transmission.


	7. Chapter Seven

Deception

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: Oh my God, this is so short... I guess that there just wasn't much to add after all of that conflict... And I couldn't stand adding more fluffy, WAFFY romance than was necessary... It's so incredibly SHORT though! Oh, well... You all with just have to deal with it because I can't do anything about it. My summer holiday just started a couple days ago and I'd just like to say that, for the next two months, I am completely brain dead. I won't be thinking AT ALL. But I'm sure that you people will be just fine with that. I'm sure that there are tons of Yami/Anzu fans out there who are willing to write fics like this. You don't need me, right? ...Right?

(Psst! This is the part where you beg me to keep writing!)

Crickets in the background

Oh, now that's cold...

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't want anyone else to own it. Don't wanna be sued for stealing characters.

Ages: Everyone current (teenager-wise) is 17 years old except for Anzu for obvious reasons. And if they aren't obvious to you, then, well, you need an upgrade in your brain capacity level. But don't take that personally.

Rating: PG-15 for cursing, angst, possible violence, dark magic, death, and complexity in the plot. Well, you know, not anymore but...

...

Things you ought to know:

"Words" - - Speech

Words - - Either thoughts or dream mode, it's not hard to figure out which.

****

Words / "Words" - - Just means emphasis, in case you couldn't guess. You may also see them in underline or both **bold **and underline.

...

Chapter Seven (Epilogue)

...

"Oh... Marriage? Really?" She asked in reply, and he nodded, though it was hardly apparent.

"It wasn't exactly a choice we had. It all depended on the age of the moon and our guardians... What they wished of us was all that mattered back then. But, I suppose that you can't really call it a party, considering it was always a pressuring date having to do with our peoples future." Yami finished, finally looking up into Anzu's eyes, "It was probably nothing like what people do now a days."

"Oh... Then, you'd most likely be willing to... To, ano, make up lost time?" Anzu's tone was unbelievably hopeful, though Yami tried to ignore it.

"I don't see why not..." He tried to smile as reassuringly as possible but not really sure exactly what his expression was at the moment.

"...Great, because I know just how to spend a unique holiday; it'll be just the two of us." Anzu winked at him right as the door opened and he was ushered out by the nurse.

...

"So... How did it go?" Yuugi asked later that morning as the two of them entered the Kame Game Shop. The entire group of three had been dismissed from the hospital and they'd all returned to their homes. Unfortunately, Anzu's mother still hadn't returned and, because only Yami would be attending her while she celebrated her 'big day', he was anxious when thinking about the fact that he might have to be the one to tell her of her mothers birthday gift.

"Well, it obviously wasn't horrible. Anzu has invited me out for the day to celebrate both our birthdays." With a questioning look from his Abiou, Yami continued, "Not that mine is anytime around now; we just got into a discussion earlier on today about the many differences between now and five thousand years ago. Considering the amount, she said it would be nice to celebrate both our days."

"Hai. Well, here, take this with you." He held out a camera to his counter part, who looked at it, then at him, waiting for an explanation, "It's called a camera. It takes pictures of things. Whenever you and Anzu do something fun today, make sure to press this button here..." He pointed to a small gray knot, "...while pointing the front of the camera at each other. It helps keep memories safely tucked away." He smiled and then, as though speaking an after-thought, "That is, unless Jou and Honda get their hands on it."

"Arigatou, Abiou. Anzu is waiting for me at her house so I'd better go. Ano, demo...first thing's first..." Yami reached forward and pulled a blushing Yuugi into a hug, "Arigatou again."

"Nani? What's it for this time?" Yuugi stumbled through his words, feeling his heart rate speed up unnaturally.

"It's for... Everything you've done for me, and everything you've risked and given up." Yami grinned as he let go of the boy and turned to walk out the door, "I'd do the same for Jou and Honda but I don't know how they'd take it. They'd probably think it was another one of those 'creepy' thing's about me." He waved back at his counterpart as he continued walking out the door.

"Ano, Yami-desu?" Yuugi asked hesitantly, making the Pharaoh halt and catch his breath, "I... I want you to take care of her. Please? I don't want her to be hurt, like... like..."

"Yuugi; you've never called me that before..." (Referring to the Yami-desu) "I know that you're torn up inside. I'm a part of you still, remember? Gomen ne; I know that I've taken someone very precious from you... I'm regretting it more every moment and--"

"--NO!" Yuugi shook his head earnestly, stepping up beside the slightly older looking male, "I'm hurt, that's true. Demo, I'm so happy that you two have finally found each other. Or that you'll be doing so soon enough. I know that I'll move on. And, if not, I'll be gracious about it and watch as you two grow together. I'm not selfish; any love you two share is a lot stronger than anything I may be feeling. And I can still love her; I think that she knows that I do, and we both accept that nothing will happen between us. And we're just fine with it." Yuugi smiled and began pushing Yami out the door, "Now get going and don't think about this anymore! I don't want you too distracted on your... date."

And he shoved Yami out the door and shut it, chuckling softly at the sound of him sputtering about his last word as he walked half-willingly down the steps.

...

"It's good to see you wearing something other than black or blue. You were starting to look like one big bruise..!" Anzu laughed, looking Yami over in his khaki's and white casual dress shirt approvingly. There was a glimmer in her eyes that made it clear that she was joking.

"Oh, then you've noticed." Yami replied, awkwardly draping his arm over her shoulder and relaxing with a draw of breath that she made no move to remove it.

"Oh, of course. I've been staring at you for such a long time, that's all I knew." She said.

Yami chuckled and continued to walk alongside her as she walked down the street. They hadn't really decided where to spend their day (or Her day, depending on how you look at it) but they both knew that they were easily enjoying their time together just sightseeing around town for all that it was worth.

"So, all dignity of the King aside, I should say arigatou." Yami stated, giving her a slight bow and smiling at her. She was obviously confused, as her eyes were widened and her mouth opened slightly.

"Ano... What for?" Anzu said, blushing profusely.

"For... Always being there, recognizing me, defending me, and placing every ounce of faith in me, even after I may have let you down. You and Yuugi... Make quite a team in that sense." He looked into her sapphire eyes, glimmering with serenity, "And for what I'm sure will be a spectacular day with you." He took her hand and pulled her down the street, "Now come on, I'm sure there are many places you want to see."

Yami had never been like this. He'd always found time to laugh with Jou and Honda, and he'd always seemed to be kind and understanding towards Yuugi... But, Anzu realized throughout their day, he had never really given a chance when it came to her. They had been everywhere; the amusement park (home to Anzu and Yuugi's first date), the zoo (Yami did a very convincing impression of a dueling sloth), the arcade (Anyone up for another round with Johnny Stepp, or whatever his name is?), and the beach (Needless to say, sea water did NOTHING good for their hair). It was actually a wonderful day, wonderful and carefree. Yami had almost forgotten all of the things he'd had to go through to get this far by the end of it.

Anzu was enjoying herself. They were now standing at the very railing where Johnny had first ordered Yami to duel him for Anzu's hand in a date. Thinking back, he had never really thought that he'd be coming back here with her. They stared at the sunset, nothing seemingly on their minds, and Yami made a movement to open his mouth and say something to her about his... Emotional situation, only Anzu beat him to it.

"Yami, I was just wondering... After, you know, all we've been through in the past twenty-four hours, I-I feel that I have to say..." She took a deep breath and then plunged on to what she'd been wanting to say for almost two years, "Yami, aishiteru. And I was wondering... I was wondering whether or not you aishita as well..." Her eyes closed tightly so as to see his immediate reaction, she waited for him to reply. All she'd heard come from him was a sharp intake of breath.

She felt a palm holding her cheek, felt herself go read as his voice replied, "Anzu, in answer to your inquiry... How could I not?" He dipped in and kissed her softly on the lips, "Aishiteru as well, Anzu."

_"...Aishiteru..."_

The first stars of the night shone brightly above, wishing the two new lovers well in their future.

...

A/N: I'm going to torture you and leave the end there. Yes, that WAS the last chapter, the epilogue, the finale. Whatever you want to call it. I'm leaving the storyline there for your imagination to take control. So, uh, here is where I disappear.

Review if you dare. You had better dare. PLEASE review, I really wanna hear what you all think!

--Chibi


End file.
